


Becky Lynch The Demon Slayer (bad/smutty scenarios)

by PDWriter72



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Demons, F/F, F/M, Forced Aphrodisiac, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non consensual to consensual, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Succubus, alternative universe, mind breaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDWriter72/pseuds/PDWriter72
Summary: Becky Lynch is a world famous Demon Slayer, respected and feared by humans and demons alike. However, in this series of one shot stories we take an alternative look on what would happen if she didn't come out on top.
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Eva Marie, Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Eva Marie/Naomi/Kelly Kelly/Brooke Tessmacher, Becky Lynch/Lacey Evans, Becky Lynch/Liv Morgan, Becky Lynch/Mandy Rose, Becky Lynch/Sarah Logan/Liv Morgan, Naomi Knight/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. God's Greatest Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Contains rape/non-consensual|  
> This is a story that I've had in my head for a while, and I finally got around to doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Story contains rape/non-consensual sex|  
> This is a story that I've wanted to do for a while, and it might just be a one shot. Part of a series where it isn't smut that I'm not all that creative or patient to do, so here's some smut.

**History Books: In her first case as a Demon Hunter, Becky Lynch is face to face with a poweful succubus named 'Mandy Rose' who likes to call herself 'God's Greatest Succubus' through her strong will and determination she is able to overcome Mandy's brainwashing much to the awe and shock of Mandy. She gives Mandy a warning and let's her go.**

**Alternative Scenario**

Mandy Rose is sitting in her office, tapping her fingers impatiently on her desk. One of her girls got too carried away and killed a customer, she couldn't give a damn about the man that was killed other than she lost money, one of her girls is in deep waters and now the cops have officially called this a 'Demon on Human' crime which means they're sending a demon slayer to come and interview her. This Demon Hunter that is 30 minutes late, which infuriates a woman of Mandy's caliber as everything and everyone has to be perfect for her. She thinks about killing this demon slayer for his or hers impudence, which would ultimately cause more problems than solve them. So Mandy starts to think about ways to humiliate this demon slayer before convincing him that one of her girls didn't commit a crime. 

Becky finally drives into the parking lot of _'Passion & Desire' _the most popular strip club in the city after being stuck in traffic, she takes a deep breath. This is her first case as an official demon slayer, and she knows she's more than likely about to come face to face with a succubus. She has to be strong, strong and confident to overcome their brainwashing. She steps out of her car and walks toward the entrance, thinking about the case of a man in the hotel room who they found dead with nothing on. Cause of death, heart attack. Now that wouldn't be too out of the ordinary, but surveillance tape showed a scared looking girl quickly leaving the vicinity. The woman was identified as Liv Morgan, a young half-blooded succubus who's biggest crime was petty theft from a gas station. Hardly a harden demon that is out to kill people.

Becky enters the strip club and the scent of booze, smoke and sex hit her nose. It's a crowded place, almost always full as every stripper is a succubus that is able to draw men and women alike to watch and pay them to dance. There's nothing wrong with them using their powers like this to make a honest living, that's what Becky believes at least. She looks around the area, trying to find out who is in charge when a woman with black hair walks up to her.

 _"Are you the demon hunter?"_ She asks, bitter and resentment in her tone as she crosses her arms. Demon Hunters aren't well liked in the demon community, lot of killing and persecution that the young and hopeful Becky would like to change. _"Uuh, yes I am."_ Becky replies nervously, clearing her throat. _"I'm looking to speak to the owner of this establishment Mandy Rose."_ She adds as the black haired woman looks her up and down which causes Becky some level of concern that she quickly puts into the back of her head.

 _"Fine, follow me."_ The woman replies coldly before she turns her back and walks off to where her boss will be, Becky nods her head and follows the cold guide through the strip club. The noise of men and women cat calling the strippers is more audible the closer she gets as it was tuned out by the loud and annoying jazzy stripper music that Becky would describe it as. Becky begins to think about the questions she's going to ask this Mandy and avoid any needless confrontation with her as the black haired woman stops in front of the door. 

_"If anything happens to Mandy, I don't care if you are a demon hunter. You're a dead woman."_ the guide says as she opens the door to the office where Mandy is silently fuming from having to wait for so long, _"I'd like to see you try."_ Becky replies defiantly, straightening her back up straight. Mandy's ear perks up when she hears that the demon hunter is a woman, she loves a handsome man. But, there's something about women that really turn her on. Becky gets in the black haired woman's face and backs up into the room where Mandy is. Mandy gives Becky a once over. Becky is wearing tight black leather pants, and a white tank top showing off her toned arms and shoulders. 

_"Don't mind Sonya, she's just very protective of me."_ Mandy says, breaking the awkward tension in the air and identifying the girl that Becky was in the face of. Becky raises an eyebrow _"I can tell."_ she says before turning around and facing Mandy. _'Oh you're going to be a delightful treat.'_ Mandy thinks to herself as she admires the beautiful woman in front of her, _"Sonya, please leave us be."_ Mandy adds as she motions Sonya away. _"Yes Ma'am."_ Sonya quickly replies as she leaves the room and shuts the door behind her. 

_"Please, have a seat."_ Mandy says with a smile as she points at the chair in front of her desk, Becky returns the smile and sits down. _"I'm looking for one of your employees, a girl named Liv Morgan."_ Becky says, cutting to the chase of the matter. _"Liv, what did she do?"_ Mandy replies, feigning ignorance on the matter. _"Three days ago a body was discovered in a hotel, Liv Morgan was seen entering the man's hotel room and leaving it in a panic."_ Becky says, sympathetic to not only the man that lost his life. But for Liv Morgan because it's clear that she didn't mean to kill anybody.

 _"That's terrible, I haven't seen Liv or heard from her in a week."_ Mandy says, lying through her teeth. Which Becky catches, _"I think you're lying"_ Becky simply states, causing Mandy to look offended at the accusation. _"I would never do such a thing."_ Mandy says as she silently fumes at the gall of this woman to use that tone with her. _"You're protecting one of your girls, and I get it. I can tell it was an accident, or I'm the biggest fool on the planet. Because I saw the fear and confusion on Liv's face when she left that hotel room. She didn't mean to kill him."_ Becky says, leaning forward and gesturing with her hands.

 _"I know that I'm a demon hunter, we don't exactly have the best reputation and you probably think that I'm out to kill Liv, but I'm not. I want to bring her in and hopefully get the softest punishment for her."_ Becky says with sincerity in her tone and face that shocks Mandy who isn't used to a demon hunter being so nice and hopeful. _"You're not an experienced Demon Hunter, are you?"_ Mandy says, leaning back in her chair. 

_"I've been training my whole life, but this is my first real case."_ Becky says, she's met a few older and jaded Demon Hunters who have all told her to never trust a demon, that they are all secretly out to take over humanity and enslave us. But, Becky likes to think that they're people too trying to live an honest living like everyone else. _"I see"_ Mandy says as she leans forward, _'A young and naive Demon Hunter is perfect.'_ she thinks to herself before she smiles at Becky which causes Becky's chest to flutter just a little bit. _"Forgive me, I'm just not used to meeting or even hearing about kind hearted Demon Hunters. You are a first._ " Mandy says as she stands up from her chair, 

_"I haven't heard from Liv since she accidentally killed that man, and when I say that she accidentally killed that man. I mean it, Liv would never hurt a fly."_ Mandy says, telling the truth for the first time since Becky entered her office. Although it's with a secret agenda, _"I believe you."_ Becky quickly replies, _"Now tell me where she is."_ Becky says softly as Mandy looks at her desk, then at Becky. _"You promise that nothing bad will happen to my girl."_ Mandy says softly, Mandy may be a vindictive bitch, but deep down she cares about her girls that work here. _"I promise, and look..."_ Becky takes a deep breath before finishing her sentence. _"I need to ask you if you sent Liv there to sleep with that man. I know that your succubus's are sometimes prostitutes, and that could be a problem too."_ Becky says, prostitution is illegal especially for a succubus because with an awful law that states that if a succubus kills a customer during sex then it's premeditated murder and that's an automatic death sentence for a succubus. 

_"No, I run a dignified strip club hunter. Whatever Liv does outside of this building is her own doing."_ Mandy replies, a bold face lie because she does sell sex to her customers at a high price. Becky has a hard time believing Mandy because if that was true, Liv would have stayed and reported the incident, but Becky quickly realizes that even though Liv is a half human, half demon hybrid most people will just see a pure bred demon that just killed a human and would have been punished harshly if she was caught by the police even if she turned herself in peacefully. 

_"I won't turn you in Ms. Rose, because ever since you arrived to this city the total deaths caused by succubus's have decreased. You and this place are clearly a vital part of the city. I just want all the facts before I go out and find Ms. Morgan."_ Becky says as she stands up from her chair, _"... I'm not denying it"_ Mandy simply states, which causes Becky to nod her head. _"Where is Liv Morgan?"_ Becky asks again, feeling like she's closer to finding the answer, but not realizing that she's slowly falling into a trap. 

Mandy takes a deep breath, _"I don't know, but I do know that she talked about being with a friend named Sarah."_ Mandy says, and Becky knows who she's talking about. Sarah Logan, a human girl with vandalism charges, close friends and a bad influence on Liv. _"Is there anything else that I need to know?"_ Becky asks as she takes out her notepad and quickly writes down Sarah Logan before putting it back into her back pocket. _"No, but I'd like to know your name Demon Hunter."_ Mandy says with a sly smile on her face. _"Becky. Becky Lynch."_ Becky replies with a bright smile on her face, causing Mandy to extend her hand. 

_"It was nice to meet you Ms. Lynch, hopefully the next time we meet it's under different circumstances."_ Mandy says with a deviousness that Becky doesn't notice, Becky looks at her hand and every fiber in her being and every survival instinct inside her head is telling her to NOT shake her hand, but Becky's good hearted nature gets the best of her _"Thank you for all the help."_ Becky says as she extends her hand to shake Mandy's hand. 

A sudden pulse runs from Becky's hand throughout her body, _"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"_ Mandy asks with a sweet tone, sending chills down Becky's spine. _'Her hand is so soft'_ Becky thinks to herself, before something in her causes her to snap back into reality. _"Uuhh, no-no not really."_ Becky says as she tries to move her left hand to graph her gun hanging on her right side, suddenly another pulse rushes through her left arm to fall back to her side. _"Hmm, I don't believe that."_ Mandy says before she leans down and brushes a kiss on Becky's knuckle that sends even more pleasant shock-waves through her body.

 _"Knock it off."_ Becky says weakly, trying to fight back from Mandy trying to control her. Slowly twitching her left fingers, her toes to try and keep control of the situation as Mandy hums and smiles. _"Being a demon hunter is a dangerous job for such a beautiful woman, you'd be safer as one of my girls."_ Mandy says with a sinister statement, but she makes it sound so sweet and loving. She gives Becky's a knuckle another kiss before she lets go of her hand and looks up at Becky and smiles. 

_"You're going to regret this."_ Becky threatens, still trying to fight despite her body getting more and more numb. _"A Demon Hunter threatening a demon, how cliche and here I thought that you were different."_ Mandy says as she walks around the desk, and behind a frozen Becky. She reaches for Becky's gun and graphs it, _"You won't be needing this anymore."_ Mandy says as she leans forward, her boobs pressing against Becky's back as she places the gun on her desk. 

_"You smell good."_ Mandy whispers into Becky's ear as she lightly sniffs her fiery red hair and places her hands on Becky's hips, Becky's whole body shivers as Mandy presses her body closer to hers and she can feel her big breasts on her back. _"Get off me."_ Becky says as she tries to shake Mandy off of her, _"You're so stubborn, but I know you're true feelings. So why don't you tell me how I smell."_ Mandy says, whispering hotly into her ear. _"You smell great!"_ Becky blurts out, much to her own anger and frustration because she knows what is happening right now and she's doing everything to stop it from happening. 

_"Oh thank you Becky. Clive Christian, you'll get used to it."_ Mandy says, all warm and bubbly as she tells Becky what perfume she wears. Mandy removes her hands from Becky's hips and places them on her arms, _"You've arms are so smooth, has anyone ever told you that you've got some boulder shoulders."_ Mandy says as she runs her arms up and down Becky's muscular arms, sending waves of pleasure throughout Becky's body. _"Fuck you."_ Becky replies angrily, rage and fire running through her body as she clenches her fists. 

_"Stop fighting, I only want to give you pleasure and then I'll let you go on your way to get Liv."_ Mandy says as she leans in to give Becky's left shoulder a kiss, sending a wave that pushes back the anger building inside of her and numbing her body again. Mandy is lying of course, she has no plants of ever letting Becky go and plans on truly breaking this Demon Hunter and making her _her pet._ Becky's mind is all over the place, she's angry, numb, confused, happy and her mind becomes even more foggy when Mandy begins to lick and kiss her neck. 

Mandy reaches her hands around Becky's waist and starts to unbutton her leather pants, causing Becky's mind to refocus on trying to escape from this woman's clutches. Becky clutches Mandy's wrists, but she's so weak that she can't stop Mandy from zipping down her pants. _"You're skin tastes so good, I can't wait to get a taste every inch of you."_ Mandy says softly as she nibbles on Becky's ear, causing Becky's brain to short circuit for a tiny bit. _"Let go of my wrists darling."_ Mandy orders as she presses her cheek against Becky's cheek. 

Becky's arms tremble with resistance, but she eventually lets go of Mandy's wrists. _"Good girl."_ Mandy says with a patronizing tone as she runs her left hand up Becky's body and graphs her chin. _"You deserve a reward."_ Mandy says as she turns Becky's head to the side and leans in to kiss her, very quickly Becky is able to suck in her lips and keep her mouth shut real tight because if she's kissed on the lips it's definitely over for _her_ in terms of resistance. 

Mandy licks Becky's upper lip and smiles at how much of a challenge this prey is putting up, _"I'm impressed you're able to fight me off for this long, usually all I need is a single touch and I can own anybody."_ Mandy says as she rests her chin on Becky's shoulder and slowly slides her right hand down Becky's pants. _"That's why it's going to be so exciting to break you."_ Mandy says as she starts to rub Becky's pussy over her panties. 

A small moan escapes Becky's lip causing Mandy to laugh, _"See, it feels good so why don't you stop resisting and allow yourself pleasure you've never experienced before."_ Mandy says as she she continues to rub Becky's pussy with her index and middle finger. _'Strike when there's an opportunity, got to get out of here.'_ Becky thinks to herself before Mandy resumes kissing, licking and sucking on her neck. Then her mind starts to get really fuzzy and it starts to get harder to keep her mouth shut so tightly, 

_"You're muffled moans sound so good, if you'd like I could always gag you."_ Mandy says teasingly that makes Becky want to tell her to go fuck herself, but she can't afford to open her mouth around her. Mandy removes her hand from Becky's pants and Becky hates that she misses the touch. But, she's about to get even more than she wants when Mandy pulls Becky's pants and panties down past her knees. _"Cute little ass you've got."_ Mandy says as she gives both cheeks a kiss, sending a wave of pleasure that causes Becky to lean her ass into Mandy's touch and place her hands on the edge of the table, she notice her gun is within reach and all she has to do is graph it and fight back. All she has to do. 

Mandy rises up and leans forward until her mouth is right next to Becky's ear. _"Are you ready for what's next?"_ Mandy whispers into Becky's ear as she slowly traces her fingers up and down Becky's thighs, very close to Becky's increasingly wet and aching pussy. Becky's head nods 'Yes' while on the inside, Becky is screaming to resist and fight back. A devilish grin crosses her face as she graphs Becky's wet pussy and smiles at how wet a few minutes of kissing her neck and rubbing her pussy over her panties. 

_"You need to be more honest with yourself Becky, deep down you WANT this. Deep down you don't want to be a Demon Hunter, a Demon Hunter's life is full of misery and pain. But, if you're mine. You'll know nothing but pleasure."_ Mandy whispers into Becky's ear as she starts to rub Becky's pussy, causing muffled moans to escape Becky's lips as she tries her hardest to keep her mouth shut tight. _'I have to resist, have to find an opening. Remember my training.'_ Becky thinks to herself, still trying to resist as Mandy rubs her pussy causing pleasure she's never experienced once in her life surges through her body. 

When Mandy inserts her index and middle finger into Becky's soaking wet pussy, Becky's eyes roll to the back of the head and her mouth loosens _"Oh god."_ Becky blurts out, clenching her toes and gripping the edge of the table. Mandy tilts her head up and looks at Becky's open mouth, she could easily place a kiss on her and completely overdrive this young and idealistic demon hunter with pleasure that could potentially kill her. But, Mandy thinks that this particular Demon Hunter could survive it. 

_"Your moans are music to my ear, they tell me your true feelings."_ Mandy says as she pulls out her fingers, only to push them back into Becky's pussy causing her to moan out. She repeats this process over and over again as Becky's will to fight slowly goes away and all she can think about is Mandy's fingers, _"You'll, mmmm, pay for this."_ Becky threatens, not even trying to cover her mouth because she noticed that Mandy wasn't trying to kiss her. Mandy simply chuckles at the measly threat that this stubborn Demon Hunter gave her, she is impressed that she's still trying to resist this. 

_"This feels good doesn't it, did you know that a succubus kiss is even better? Did you know that licking and tasting a Succubus's pussy is even better than that?"_ Mandy says, noticing the small smile that crosses Becky's face and it quickly goes away as Becky shuts her eyes tightly. She starts to think about why she wanted to be a Demon Hunter, she wanted to do good, protect the innocent humans and demons that were just trying to live their lives and now here she was getting violated by a demon that she swore was a good person deep down. 

_"Oh, I forgot to mention that a Succubus's saliva is addictive and if I licked your tasty looking pussy. You'd pass out from the feeling."_ Mandy whispers hotly into Becky's ear, that along with Mandy picking up her fingering speed causing Becky to be pushed over the edge and she experiences the best orgasm she has ever felt, leaving her mind on one thing and that is how hot her pussy still aches. Becky falls forward onto the table, her head right next to her gun, to her salvation from all this. 

Mandy brings her fingers that were inside Becky's fingers to her mouth and she starts licking her fingers, moaning at the taste of Becky's pussy. _"You taste amazing, can't wait until I get a real taste of your pussy."_ Mandy says as she finishes sucking on her fingers, looking down at Becky who is still a panting mess, slowly coming down from her high. 

After a few more minutes, Becky finally regains some level of consciousness while Mandy has stripped down to nothing, smiling as Becky looks at her in awe and shock. Becky looks at the gun right in front of her face, all she has to do is graph it and point it in her face and be done with it. But, looking at Mandy's fit naked body, her big juicy tits is so mesmerizing. Becky pushes herself off the desk, her legs still numb from the orgasm from a few minutes ago.

 _"Well, what do you want to do Demon Hunter? A life of pain and agony."_ Mandy says as she points at the gun on the table, _"Or a life of pleasure and happiness."_ She adds as she squeeze her tits together, Becky bites her lower lip and looks back at her gun, then she looks at a very confident Mandy Rose, then she looks back at her gun and her pussy just aches with need. She lunges at Mandy and kisses Mandy on the lips, which shocks Mandy who just smiles into the kiss. 

The kiss sends an incredible surge of pleasure throughout Becky's body and it's the greatest feeling in the world. She wraps her arms around Mandy's neck, _'I need more, I need to escape.'_ Becky's thoughts are clouded with desire and resistance, but it's all decided when Mandy starts licking Becky's lips and Becky allows Mandy's tongue to enter her mouth. Becky moans into the intoxicating kiss, Mandy brings her tone thighs between Becky's thighs causing even more mind numbing pleasure. Becky can't help herself, as Mandy's tongue explores her mouth she starts grinding her needy pussy on Mandy's thighs. 

_"Oh shit."_ Becky moans out into Mandy's mouth, _"Open your mouth."_ Mandy orders, and a mind broken Becky quickly opens it without knowing what Mandy wants. Mandy spits in Becky's mouth, and Becky in shock swallows it and it immediately takes effect because the next thing that happens is Becky experiences her second orgasm that might have been even stronger than the last one before she goes blank out and falls to the floor, panting, numb and unable to form a thought.

Mandy looks down at the defeated Demon Hunter that she thought had a lot of promise as a Demon Hunter, but it turns out she was just another victim of God's Greatest Succubus. She smiles down at Becky before she uses her foot to push Becky onto her back and she stands over Becky's head, Becky's eyes are still glazed over, but when she opens her eyes she's going to get an amazing sight. The dripping pussy of her new Mistress. 

Becky slowly regains the ability to think and focus, and the first thing she notices is Mandy standing over her and her pussy just waiting to be licked. Becky licks her lips in anticipation, _"Do you want to lick my pussy?"_ Mandy asks with a confident grin on her face, _"Yes."_ Becky quickly replies, completely broken over what she has just experienced in the last 10 minutes. _"Hmmm, you have to acknowledge that I'm your new Mistress and that you're my pet from now on."_ Mandy says as she shakes her hips side to side, tantalizing Becky who never takes her eyes off Mandy's pussy.

There's a sudden thought of resistance runs through Becky's mind, her final shield against a powerful being that has completely owned her. _"M-may I lick your pussy, Mistress?"_ Becky asks nervously, and hesitantly. Mandy notices this and shakes her head in disappointment, but deep down she's so goddamn impressed that this woman still has fight left in her. _"That wasn't very convincing, and that hurts your Master's feelings. Do you like hurting your Masters feelings?"_ Mandy asks, putting on a pouty face and talking to Becky as if she's scolding a child. 

Becky feels deep shame in letting her Mistress down, _"I'm sorry Mistress, I really do want to lick your pussy. Please let me lick your pussy."_ Becky begs, oh so pitifully Mandy thinks, but she can't help but to smile at how she was able to conquer a headstrong Demon Hunter, even if she was an inexperienced one. _"Okay, you may lick my pussy slut."_ Mandy says as she slowly starts to sit down on a grinning Becky, once Mandy is close enough to her. Becky quickly starts to lick Mandy's pussy causing them both to moan out at the same time. 

_'So good, so tasty.'_ Becky thinks to herself as she rapidly licks Mandy's pussy, tasting her juices that fill her with even more mind numbing pleasure. She can't get enough, _"Mmmm, good job. You're pleasing your mistress so much."_ Mandy says as she pinches her own nipples, and Becky can't get enough of her new Mistress praising her. Becky laps away at Mandy's entrance, lapping up as much tasty pussy juice from Mandy that she can, moaning as her own pussy burns with need so she to rub her clitoris. 

The taste of a powerful Succubus pussy, and her frantic rubbing is too much for Becky and she cums for the third time and she blanks out unable to get Mandy off. _"Oh damn, I'm going to have to train you to make me cum before you do."_ Becky hears Mandy say before she fully blacks out. 

**Becky Lynch falls victim to the powerful Succubus named Mandy Rose with the nickname 'God's Greatest Succubus' she gives up her dream of being a Demon Hunter, and becomes a Stripper at Passion & Desire, in addition to being Mandy's favorite pet and one of her prostitutes. Her mind broken by the pleasure that was given to her my her Mistress, she has never been more happy. **

****Bad Ending****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story, it'll be the darkest thing I write and if you'd like to see more let me know. Also if I need to improve on anything in my writing. A note that some of these one shots won't have a continuing arc and will be all over the place, some of them will have a connecting story.


	2. Failure to Convince <Liv Morgan>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Story contains rape/non-consensual

**History Books: Becky is able to convince Liv Morgan to turn herself in to the police, with some strong convincing to the judge and some help from Mandy Rose, Liv Morgan is able to escape jail time.**

**Alternative Scenario**

Becky Lynch is on her way to Liv Morgan's apartment to gather more clues to her whereabouts, she just had a harrowing experience at Passion & Desire where Mandy was about to sexually assault her. But, thankfully Becky was somehow able to resist and back elbow Mandy. She probably should have arrested Mandy for trying to do that, but Becky decided against it for two reasons. #1, she'd probably get the charges dropped, and #2 if the charges did somehow stick, that would effect the Succubus community and Becky meant it when she said that Mandy was able to round the Succubus up and drop the death rate by Succubus in the city. But, now she knows to be more cautious around Mandy Rose. 

Becky arrives at Liv's humble apartment building it's a decent looking building that's perfect for someone just starting out on their own. Becky with the help of the owner of the apartment is able to enter Liv's apartment, _'This isn't very clean place.'_ Becky says when she enters the room, clothes are scattered across the floor, garbage bags full of trash are against the walls, there's dishes in the sink and a bowl of chunky looking milk on a table. _'That's disgusting.'_ Becky says as she continues to look around the apartment, she enters Liv's bedroom, her bed unmade and her closet nearly empty. 

As Becky is looking in a desk next to Liv's twin size bed, she hears the phone ring in the front room, she raises her head up and immediately heads towards the sound of the phone. She picks up the phone and clicks the call button on the phone. 

_"Why the hell are you in Liv's apartment?"_ A woman with a southern twinge to her face damn near shouts into the otherside of the phone causing Becky to flinch and pull the phone away from her ear, she clears her throat. _"This is Demon Hunter Becky Lynch, I'm looking for Liv Morgan."_ Becky Lynch says, professionally stating her profession and keeping her cool in the situation. _"A fucking Demon Hunter, you can go fuck yourself, you ain't getting Liv!"_ the woman screams into the phone, tone full of anger. 

_"Look, who is this? I'm not going to hurt Liv, I just want to talk to her."_ Becky says as she looks out of Liv's apartment window, she thinks that the person on the phone is near because how would she know that Becky is in Liv's apartment. _"Bullshit, I know what you animals do to demons."_ The woman spits back as Becky walks toward the door and looks out the door to the left and side, seeing nothing so far.

 _"I'm different, I have no desire to Lynch Liv."_ Becky replies, almost cracking herself up at the pun with her name. _"Yeah right, if I told you where Liv was, you'd put a bullet in her head and my head with no hesitation and you wouldn't be punished at all."_ The woman that Becky now believes is Sarah Logan shouts into the phone, _"Sarah, Liv killed someone. I don't believe that she did it intentionally, and if she gets caught by someone other than me. She's going to get hurt, I'm just trying to make sure that doesn't happen."_ Becky replies, honestly and sympathetically to the woman. 

She hears a mumble of a conversation between Sarah and another woman, whom Becky believes is Liv Morgan. After a few minutes of silence on the otherside of the phone, Sarah finally speaks. _"I'll tell you where Liv is, but you have to come alone. No cops, no back up Demon Hunters."_ Sarah says to Becky, issuing her demands in the situation. The smart thing to do would be to decline this offer, because it would be foolish to go in alone. _"Okay, I'll come alone. But, first... Is Liv there, I want to talk to her."_ Becky says as she taps her thigh while she hears more inaudible conversation on the otherside of the phone. 

_"H-hello."_ A nervous sounding Liv speaks into the phone, _"Liv?"_ Becky asks, trying not to sound all that threatening to this poor girl. _"I didn't mean to kill that man."_ Liv says as she's on the verge of tears, _"I believe you, and I want you to turn yourself in. I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to get you the lightest sentence possible."_ Becky says as she graphs her small notepad and pen. 

_"She's not turning herself in!"_ Sarah shouts as she pulls the phone from Liv's hand, _"Listen here Demon Hunter, the only way Liv will ever turn herself in is if you do what I say and meet us alone so that we know that you can stay true to your word. That we know we can trust you."_ Sarah says, practically growling into the phone. Becky takes a deep breath, and exhales. _"Okay, tell me where you are at and I'll come alone. I just want to help."_ Becky says softly, her natural instinct to trust people and wanting to do good overtakes her and even though what just happened with Mandy that hasn't hurt her ability to trust someone. 

Sarah tells her the location where to meet, it's a cabin in the woods that she uses when she goes out hunting. Something that the police didn't know about, that Becky didn't know about. Becky's survival instinct tells her to tell people where she's going, and this time she listens to it and she texts a friend in the department that she's going to meet Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan alone and after a few minutes of texting each other. Becky is able to convince her friend to keep her distance, and to trust her to deal with this on her own. 

Becky drives to an open area, this is as far as she can go in car. So she exits her car and leaves her gun on the driver seat. Another thing that her survival instinct told her not to do, but she wants to gain Sarah & Liv's trust. She walks into the woods, the sun blaring down on her and a sense of caution in her head as she goes further into the woods to the cabin. After about ten minutes of walking, she finally sees the well built cabin in the forest and Becky wonders how Sarah Logan was able to purchase such a lovely location. Then, all of a sudden she feels a sting in the back of her neck, she immediately graphs her neck and discovers a dart has pierced her skin. She quickly pulls it out, but the effects are already taking effect. First her arms go so numb that they fall to her side, then her legs go numb and she crumbles to her knees and lands face first in the dirt. 

_"I caught myself a Demon Hunter."_ Sarah says as she approaches a paralyzed Becky from behind, she kneels beside Becky and graphs a handful of Becky's fiery red hair and lifts her head off the dirt. Becky wants to scream in pain, but she can't as Sarah pulls her up to her knees by her hair. _"You are a gullible fool."_ Sarah says as she kneels in front of Becky and pulls her over her shoulder and carries her in a fireman carry position over her shoulders and into the cabin. 

Once they're inside, Becky sees Liv Morgan, young and terrified about the whole situation. Becky wants to tell her that it'll be all okay, that she's here to help even as she Sarah throws her on a large wooden table. _"What are you going to do Sarah?"_ Liv asks nervously as Sarah licks her lips, _"I'm going to kill this Demon Hunter, it's going to be my greatest kill."_ Sarah says coldly, causing Becky's heart to start to race. _'Shit, I have to get out of here!'_ Becky thinks to herself as she frantically tries to get feelings back into her body.

 _"No Sarah, you can't kill her!"_ Liv says as she pushes her away from Sarah, and Becky feels that Liv is her best hope of surviving. _"She's a Demon Hunter Liv, she'd kill you the moment she gets the chance to do it. It's her or you."_ Sarah says as she points at Becky's motionless body, Liv shakes her head in disagreement. _"She's different, I can tell."_ Liv replies, wanting to believe in the young Demon Hunter. _"You're too trusting Liv, too naive to how the world works."_ Sarah says, and Becky feels like she's also talking to her with that statement. 

Becky feels some feeling growing back into her hands and she twitches her fingers, Sarah notices this and quickly graphs some rope and ties Becky's hands together by the wrist and keeps her hands pinned down to the table, _"Damn, I guess I'm not too good at making paralysis poison. Have to get better at that."_ Sarah says as she looks down at Becky who is just twitching her fingers frantically, _"Liv."_ Becky says weakly, her voice cracking at the force she had to say that with. 

Liv looks at Becky, and then back at Sarah. _"She has to die, it's you or her Liv."_ Sarah says as Becky starts to regain feeling in her toes, _"Liv, tie her feet!"_ Sarah shouts at Liv, spooking her and she does what Sarah says. Graphing more rope and tying Becky's feet together. _"Don't... Do this."_ Becky pleads, her voice cracking as her heart is racing. _"Sarah, I don't want to kill her. Can't we just let her go."_ Liv pleads with Sarah as Sarah walks around her and gets into Liv's face. _"This is for your own good, you need to be strong and realize that Demon Hunters are your enemies."_ Sarah says as she hands Liv a large hunting knife. 

_"Liv, you're a good person. You don't have to do this."_ Becky says forcefully as she looks up to her hands, still trying to get feelings back into them as Liv slowly walks toward the side of the table, holding the knife with both hands, her hands trembling in fear. Tears building as Liv chokes up, she brings the knife to Becky's throat and then she quickly throws the knife to the side that instantly brings hope to Becky and eases the fear inside of her. _"I'm sorry Sarah, I can't kill her."_ Liv says as tears fall down her face. _"Then I'll do it."_ Sarah grumples as she walks toward the knife on the floor, _"No, I can just brainwash her and make her forget that she was ever here Sarah."_ Liv says, trying to bargin with the older and scarier woman. 

Sarah looks back at her and raises an eyebrow, _"Hmmm, that'll be fun to watch."_ She says with a devilish grin crossing her face, as Becky starts to tense up again. She just had a succubus try to brainwash her, and now she's completely defenseless with her arms and feet bound together, and the numb feeling crossing her arms. Liv takes a deep breath as Sarah walks to the otherside of the table next to Becky and looks down at her and gives her a smile that she hopes makes Becky comfortable, but it actually makes her terrified. 

Liv places her hand on Becky's arm and starts rubbing Becky's tone muscular arm slowly, Becky can only slightly feel Liv's touch due to the paralysis poison still running through her veins. _"You're going to be fine, better than fine. I'm going to make you feel so good."_ Liv says as she squeezes Becky's bicep, admiring how beautiful the woman on the table is. Becky starts to feel like she should calm down, that doesn't last long because she knows Liv is using her powers to try and coerce her into a sense of security. Sarah lifts Becky's tank tank up, revealing Becky's toned abs and perky little tits covered only by her white bra.

 _"Fuck yeah, can't wait until we fuck the brains out of ya."_ Sarah says as she slaps Becky's stomach three times as hard as she can, causing Liv to wince in sympathy while Becky thankfully felt nothing from it so far. But, she knows that won't last long. _"Liv, you need to stop. Don't listen to Sarah, she's not a good person."_ Becky says as she looks up at Liv who is still rubbing her arm sensually, _"You dumb bitch!"_ Sarah yells as she gets in Becky's face, _"I'm the only one that truly cares about Liv, we've known each other since we were little kids and I made her feel alive."_ Sarah adds before she spits right in Becky's face. 

Becky is fuming as Sarah's spit slides down her face, Sarah laughs as she sees Becky fruitlessly try to lift her arms to no avail. _"Sarah, try not to rile her up so much. I'm not really good at this whole coercing thing."_ Liv whines as she puts both hands on Becky's arms, Sarah shrugs her shoulders as she looks back down at Becky who is glaring at her with rage in her eyes. Sarah hums, thinking before it finally hits her. 

Sarah reaches for Becky's pants, she starts to unbutton them as Becky's eyes open wide in shock and disgust. _"I'll help you out Liv, I'll turn this bitch on."_ Sarah says as she angrily yanks Becky's tights off, exposing Becky's white laced panties and thighs that causes Liv to bite her lower lip as Sarah pulls Becky's pants down to her ankles. _"You cunt."_ Becky says, her heart beating faster with anger, disgust and fear as Sarah trails her fingers up and down her thighs. 

_"Liv, I want you to kiss the bitch. Keep her mouth shut because if she keeps running it, I'm going to stab her."_ Sarah threatens as she returns to the side of the table and immediately runs her hand down Becky's panties and starts rubbing her pussy frantically, it doesn't feel good at all to Becky. _"Liv, you have the power to stop all of this. Turn yourself into the police, and I will do everything in my power to keep you from going to jail."_ Becky says, one last plea as Liv looks uncertain and scared. 

Liv looks at Sarah, who is chuckling as she's rubbing Becky's pussy trying to get her turned on despite the protest from Becky. She looks at Becky, who is looking up at her with tears building in her eyes. Liv's mind is racing, she wants to trust this Demon Slayer, because there's something about her that seems very trustworthy. But, Sarah is one of her best friends and they've known each other her whole life. When Liv had no home, Sarah took her in and protected her. Liv takes a deep breath, _"I'm sorry."_ she simply says before she leans down and kisses Becky on the lips. 

A small euphoric feeling rushes through Becky's body from Liv's soft lips touching hers, a half succubus kiss isn't nearly as potent as a full blooded succubus. But, it's still sweet and makes Becky feel a little lightheaded, Becky tries to keep her mouth shut to prevent Liv's tongue from slipping through, but her reaction time isn't fast enough under these circumstances. Liv's tongue starts sliding all over Becky's tongue, over her teeth and despite her best to resist it, she starts to get turned on. 

_"Ha ha ha, that's the stuff Liv. This bitch is finally getting turned on."_ Sarah says as she starts to feel Becky's pussy getting wet after 5 minutes of rubbing her pussy. _"Nasty slut, getting turned on by being raped."_ Sarah adds, mocking Becky as she inserts two fingers inside of Becky's pussy, causing her to moan into Liv's mouth. Cursing at herself for allowing that sound to escape her lips, Liv pulls back to catch her breath and see the dazed look on the face of Becky. 

_"Liv, stop it."_ Becky croaks out as Sarah pistons her fingers in and out of Becky's increasingly wet pussy. _"Oh shut up, Liv has made her trust. She's chosen survival."_ Sarah says, rolling her eyes as she takes her fingers out of Becky's pussy and panties before offering them to Liv to get a taste. _"Here Liv, have a taste of this slut."_ Sarah adds with a wicked grin on her face. Liv looks at Sarah's fingers, and she licks her lips before she graphs her wrists and shoves Sarah's fingers in her mouth. Moaning as she tastes Becky's juices on Sarah's fingers, _"Good girl, if you want more you can always start licking it from the source."_ Sarah says as she rubs Becky's thighs. 

Liv looks down at Becky's panties, and all she can think about is sex. Her fear and sympathy for Becky is gone as her succubus side takes over and all she wants is more of Becky's juices. _"I want more."_ Liv says after she takes Sarah's fingers out of her mouth, _"That's my girl!"_ Sarah says as she kisses Liv's forehead, then she looks at Becky and grins. _"Going to have to turn this bitch around."_ Sarah says as she graphs Becky by her hip and rolls her over until she's bent over to the table on the side. 

Sarah yanks Becky's panties down until they're hanging below her knees, a smile crosses Liv's face when walks across the table and sees Becky's ass and pussy. _"Before you eat this bitch out, I want to do something first."_ Sarah says as she stands up straight, Becky can feel Sarah's hands on her ass and then the next thing she knows is that Sarah slaps her right ass cheek as hard as she can causing Becky to yelp in pain. _"Ha, you felt that didn't you ya dumb bitch!"_ Sarah screams as she continues to repeatedly slap Becky's ass, when her right arm gets tired, she starts using her left arm, and when her left arm gets tired she resumes using her right arm. 

Becky's ass is blistered and redder than her hair, tears falling down her cheek from the pain and humiliation she's been experienced over the last 5 minutes of intense spanking. Sarah lets out a content sigh, and looks over at Liv. _"I'm done for now, have at it Liv."_ Sarah says as she moves out of the way so Liv can walk in front of Becky's ass, her nonchalant tone angers Becky and once her back-up arrives, she's going to take pleasure in throwing Sarah Logan into jail. Sarah walks in front of her with that smug look on her face and pins her hands to the table as Liv graphs Becky's burning ass-cheeks causing her to wince in pain and Sarah to chuckle at her pain. 

Liv gets on her knees, and leans her face into Becky's shockingly wet pussy. Rubbing her face against it lovingly, _"She's so wet Sarah."_ Liv says as she presses her right cheek against Becky's pussy, _"Oh, did my spanking turn you on that much? Little pain slut."_ Sarah asks as she digs her nails into Becky's hands, _"Fuck you!"_ Becky spits back, angry at her body betraying her in a moment like this. When Liv starts licking her pussy, it takes everything Becky has to keep her mouth shut. Liv on the other-hand moans loudly when she tastes Becky's pussy for the firsthand. She's always loved the taste of a woman, and even though it's with an unwilling woman. Liv doesn't care, she's letting her ambitions and desire take over to prevent her from feeling any type of guilt or shame. 

_"Look at your face, trying so hard not to like it."_ Sarah mocks Becky as she watches Becky's lips quiver and eyes twitch from how good and fast Liv is lapping away from her pussy. _"Can't blame you though ya skank, Liv's tongue is amazing."_ Sarah adds as Becky tries to focus on not cumming, because if she cums it's all over and she'll be even more susceptible to Liv's coercion. When Liv shoves a finger inside her pussy, Becky can't prevent a moan from escaping her lips. 

_"Hear that Liv, the little skank loves it. Keep it up!"_ Sarah barks at Liv, who nods her head as she takes her finger out of Becky's pussy and begins to rub Becky's clit with her thumb as she laps away at Becky's pussy. Her saliva sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through Becky's body that she can't but moan out loud. _'This is bad.'_ Becky thinks to herself as her orgasm slowly begins to bubble up, filling her mind with thoughts of only cumming. 

_"Just cum you dumb bitch, it's not like it'll be the only time Liv makes you cum."_ Sarah says in a tone that isn't meant to be threatening, but Becky takes it like that and the worst part is that Becky is kind of excited about the thought of cumming multiple times. It's a horrifying thought that quickly gets drowned out as Liv reinserts her finger and begins to pump in and out of Becky, turning her mind to moosh as she's pushed over the edge and cums all over Liv's fingers. 

_"Did you just cum? Nasty slut."_ Sarah says, laughing as Becky is panting with a dazed look on her face. Liv takes her finger out of Becky's pussy, causing her to moan and lean back into Liv's touch. _"Did you enjoy that Becky?"_ Liv asks as she graphs Becky's still bright red ass and lightly blows on Becky's sensitive pussy. _"Yes"_ Becky says, against her will and she knows that it's because Liv is coercing her into being more truthful despite not wanting to like what she just did.

 _"Skank, usually that would have cost you $5,000. But, you get the privilege of having it for free."_ Sarah says as she looks at Liv who is mesmerized by Becky's twitching pussy, Sarah starts to think about the situation and how Liv and her are going to escape this situation. _"Hey, Demon Slayer you didn't tell anyone where you were, did you?"_ Sarah asks as she looks down at Becky's face, which instantly snaps her back into reality. _"No, I didn't."_ Becky quickly says, hope returning to her mind as she thinks about it's just a matter of time before her back up arrives and gets her out of this situation. 

_"Hmmm, Liv you ask her."_ Sarah says as she crosses her arms, Liv nods her head and squeezes Becky's ass. _"Did you tell anyone where you'd be?"_ Liv asks as Becky tries to fight the desire to tell the truth with Liv hand's on her. _"Y-yes, I told my friend in the police station where I was."_ Becky says forcefully, gritting her teeth as the words escaped her lips. _"I fucking knew it, I knew you couldn't trust a Demon Hunter. We need to kill her and get out of here before the cops get here Liv!"_ Sarah shouts as she graphs her hunting knife.

 _"No!"_ Liv shouts back at her friend as she stands up, there's pain in her voice. She trusted this woman, there's a part of her that can understand the Demon Hunter for being cautious, but she pushes those feelings to the side and allows the irrational feeling of hurt and betrayal to take over. Sarah looks at Liv, and raises her eyes in confusion. Liv takes a deep breath, and raises her right hand and slaps Becky's ass as hard as she can, causing Becky to yelp in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

Sarah smiles sadistically as she watches Liv spank Becky's ass with so much force, Becky's ass jiggles burns after every slap. _"Here's what you're going to do, you're going to call your friend and tell them that you scouted the area and you couldn't find me. If you do, I'll make you cum again."_ Liv says with a sweet and domineering tone, giving Becky's ass another slap before she leans down and searches for Becky's phone in her pants that are dangling from her ankles. She finds her phone in her back phone, and tosses it towards Sarah. 

_"If you try anything, I'm going to slit your throat."_ Sarah threatens as she hands Becky her phone, Becky thinks about being taking that risk if it meant that these two will go to jail. _"Call them, and tell them you couldn't find us."_ Liv says as she graphs Becky's right ass-cheek, causing Becky to softly moan at the pain her ass is feeling. Becky unlocks her phone and dials her friends number, Sarah graphs the phone as soon as it rings and brings it to Becky's ear. 

_"Becky, did you find them?"_ Lacey Evans-the friend that Becky has known since they were in the police academy, says as Becky squirms with Liv lightly tracing her finger up and down Becky's pussy, _"N-no, I've scouted the area around the cabin and found nothing. It's back to square one."_ Becky says as Liv shoves her right index finger inside her pussy, causing Becky to bite her lower lip. _"Oh, so they were lying about meeting them their?"_ Lacey asks, Liv shoves her index finger inside Becky's pussy as far as it can go.

 _"Apparently, or maybe they were just testing me to see if I could be trusted."_ Becky says as she takes a deep breath to calm herself, _"You think they could tail you?"_ Lacey asks, her voice full of concern as she thinks about the safety of her friend, _"No, but I'll keep my eyes open when I return to the precinct."_ Becky says as she feels Liv take her finger out of her pussy, causing Becky to feel a sense of loss. 

_"Ok, I'll see you when you return. We'll talk about the case when you get back."_ Lacey says, completely ignorant at the current circumstance that Becky is currently. _"Yep, I'll see you when I see you."_ Becky says, doubting that she'll ever see her friend again. But, also hoping that Lacey is the smart person that she thinks she is and still comes to save her from this situation. Before she can say goodbye, Sarah pulls the phone away and hits 'End phone call' before tossing her phone to the side. 

_"Good girl, now you get to cum again."_ Liv coos as she spreads Becky's red ass-cheeks, a smile crosses Becky's face at the compliment and the idea of cumming again. _"Wait Liv!"_ Sarah says as she prevents Liv from leaning down and resume licking her pussy, Becky is disappointed at not feeling the surge of pleasure of Liv's succubus tongue, but also terrified at what Sarah has planned. _"What is it Sarah?"_ Liv asks with a confused tone, still hoping that Sarah has no plan to kill Becky because she doesn't want to see this delicious piece of meat dead. _"You made her cum, now it's my turn."_ Sarah says as she devilish grin crosses her face. 

A sick twisted feeling of glee crosses Becky's mind about the thought of what Sarah Logan plans on doing to make her cum, she has no idea if this feeling is because of Liv holding onto her ass-cheeks causing her to feel horny and happiness, or she's fully accepted what is happening. Either way, when Sarah leaves the room to enter another room she feels like now would be the perfect chance to make a break for it, _"Sarah is going to make you feel so good, you're going to love it and lose your mind when she comes back."_ Liv says softly into Becky's ears as she strokes her pussy, setting Becky's mind at ease. 

_"Are you ready to get fucked so hard you can't think straight?"_ Sarah says as she barges back into the large open room, wearing nothing but a large 7 inch strap-on and a big grin on her face. Becky looks back and sees the pseudo-cock and a mix of emotion fills her body as Sarah slowly creeps towards her like a wolf about to attack its prey. She's excited, scared, confused, and angry all at once. _"You're going to love it."_ Liv says as her voice and touch continue to set Becky's mind on a single path of joy. 

_"Even if she doesn't love it, I'm still going to fuck her stupid."_ Sarah says as she graphs Becky's hips, and in a single thrust shoves all 7 inches of her strap-on inside of her, causing Becky to cry out in agony and pleasure. _"Fuck yeah, I wish I had a real dick so I could feel your pussy squeezing me."_ Sarah says as she graphs a handful of Becky's hair and yanks her backwards until Becky is leaning on her elbows on the table.

Sarah pulls a few inches of her strap-on out of Becky's pussy, only to reinsert it all the way in, she does it again, and again until she is full on fucking Becky like the wild animal she is. Sarah's hips collide into Becky's welt covered burning ass-cheeks, causing Becky a mixture of pain and pleasure as Sarah pounds away at her pussy and yanks her head back until Sarah's bare chest is touching Becky's back. _"I've decided now, Liv and I own you now. Which means that I'm not thinking about killing you anymore, be grateful slut."_ Sarah angrily growls into Becky's ear as she turns each other to the side to face Liv who graphs Becky's face. 

_"You should see your face sweetie, you're loving it."_ Liv says as Sarah resumes thrusting in and out of Becky's wet pussy, growling as she digs her nails into the sides of Becky. Becky's face is contorted in pain and pleasure, unable to know what's her real feelings are anymore and when Liv pulls her in for a kiss, Becky gladly accepts Liv's tongue and even starts to twirl her tongue around it. The aphrodisiac saliva of Liv filling Becky up as Sarah animal like thrusting pushes Becky over the edge and she experiences the most powerful orgasm in her life that causes her to lose consciousness and fall down to her knees, thankfully Liv was there to catch her and gently place her down onto the floor. 

_"Dumb bitch is too soft, oh well."_ Sarah says as she mounts the prone Becky on the floor and resumes fucking her while Becky is unconcious, it doesn't matter to her if Becky's conscious or not, because she just wants to get off too right now. _"What should we do now Sarah?"_ Liv says as she pulls her floor and lays down on the floor next to Becky, looking at her peaceful face as Sarah continues to thrust into Becky like a mad-woman. _"Fuck if I know, let's get that bitch boss of yours to help us."_ Sarah replies as Liv slides her hand down her panties and moans when her fingers touch her soak and wet pussy. 

_"Mmmm, maybe Ms. Rose can get us out of the country, and we can bring Becky with us."_ Liv says as she slowly begins to rub her pussy a bit faster, enjoying the show in front of her. _"Oh yeah, maybe find Ruby and REALLY have a fun time with this useless fuck meat."_ Sarah says as she spits on the side of Becky's face, she wishes that the bitch was conscious for that. _"Mmmm, Ru-ru will love what she can do to Becky."_ Liv says, moaning as she inserts a finger into her pussy. 

Sarah continues to thrust into Becky, the strap-on rubbing her clit finally causes her to cum at the same time as Liv pushes herself over the edge and makes herself cum from fingering her pussy and think about the things she and her friends are going to do to this now failed Demon Hunter. The sound of Liv and Sarah panting fill the room, Liv for the first time since accidentally killing that man is full of hope and content as she feels like everything will be okay. She looks over at her new pet, all cute and unconscious on the floor with Sarah's spit and her own sweat covering her face. She smiles and leans forward to lick the spit off and give her a kiss. 

_"We're going to have so much fun together."_ Liv whispers into her ear and gives her cheek a kiss. 

**Becky Lynch wakes up shortly right after, her mind broken from the intense pleasure she received from Liv and Sarah. She returns to the police precinct to inform Lacey that she is fine while Liv contacts Mandy and with her help is able to get the four women; Becky, Liv, Ruby & Sarah. Out of the country, Becky spends her days as the three women's fuck toy, gladly accepting Sarah's and Liv's spit as she rides on Ruby's strap-on. Her idealistic dreams of changing the perception of Demon Hunters is over, but her new dream of keeping Liv, Sarah and Ruby happy and satisfied lives on.**

****BAD ENDING****


	3. A Thank You Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape/Non-consensual

**History Books: Becky returns to Passion & Desire to meet up with Liv Morgan who wants to personally thank her for proving her innocence in the accidental death of her client, they go their separate ways. **

**Alternative Scenario**

Becky arrives at Passion & Desire, the first time she's came here since the almost incident with Mandy Rose. She's returned to meet up with Liv, who personally wanted to meet her and thank her for helping her out. Liv told her that Mandy wasn't going to be in the office for a few hours because she was attending other matters. Still, Becky felt nervous about leaving her car, but she took a deep breath and exited her vehicle. 

When she heads for the back door where she'll meet Liv, someone calls out for her from behind _"Hey, are you that Demon Hunter that saved Liv?"_ Becky turns around to see a beautiful dark skinned woman walking towards her, _"Yeah."_ Becky quickly replies as the woman stops right in front of her. _"I wanted to thank you for that, it's not every day that a Demon Hunter actually protects someone from the Demon race like that. I'm Naomi by the way."_ The woman says as she extends her hand with a warm and inviting smile on her face. Becky looks at her hand, and feels a slimmer of doubt with how her last two interactions with a Succubus went, but this Naomi seems like she can be trusted. 

_"No thanks are needed, I was just doing my job."_ Becky replies as she extends her arm and shake hands with Naomi, feeling no sudden pulse or shock of pleasure running through her body when her hand touches Naomi. _"What brings you back here, I know that the last time you were here it wasn't all that pleasant."_ Naomi asks as she releases her grip on Becky's hand, _"Liv wanted to see me, said she wanted to personally thank me for helping her out. Also said that Mandy wasn't here because she was attending something top secret or something like that."_ Becky replies as the two start walking towards the back entrance. 

_"Any idea what Mandy is doing?"_ Becky asks, her inner detective getting the best of her. _"No idea, Mandy is pretty secretive with her business plans and all that noise."_ Naomi says as she opens the back door, and invites Becky in. _"I'll show you where the locker room is, and introduce you to all the girls on this shift."_ Naomi says as she starts walking in front of Becky, Becky nods her head in silent agreement. Becky hates how her eyes wander Naomi's body when she's walking in front of her, _'She's got a big ass.'_ Becky thinks to herself as she glances down at Naomi who is wearing skin tight pink yoga pants. 

_"From the looks of it, Liv, Kelly, Eva and Brooke are all here. They're cool."_ Naomi says as continues walking to their destination, Becky is looking around and admiring just how big this whole facility is the walls are painted royal purple with some red and gold roses on the wall, looks to be plenty of doors that Becky doesn't want to think about because it's probably something illegal and her inner cop wants to report it, she already knows about Mandy's undercover business. Becky shakes her head to get those thoughts out of her mind, now's not the time to be a Demon Hunter. 

_"Here we are, just a warning. The girls might be naked in there, we don't care much for modesty around here."_ Naomi says, shrugging her shoulders as she arrives at a red door with a purple star in the middle of it. Hearing that they might be naked women in there wouldn't typically cause Becky to be so nervous, she's not a prude or anything. It's just that naked succubus's have this aroma that seems to be covered when they're wearing clothes, if there's multiple Succubus in there it might be very dangerous for Becky to enter the locker room. _"Or they could all be in their robes, getting ready for work in an hour."_ Naomi says, taking note of Becky's hesitancy and finding it to be cute. 

Naomi opens the door, and Becky can't help but feel like she's walking into a trap when she walks into the room. _"Becky!"_ Liv shouts out as she runs up to Becky, wearing a silk white robe and hugging Becky as tightly as she can as soon as she sees Becky walk through the door. _"Hey Liv, how have you been?"_ Becky asks, the two haven't seen each other in almost two weeks since the trial. Becky returns the hug, _"I've been doing great!"_ Liv says as she breaks the embrace with Becky and walks back to her chair in front of a large window. Becky looks around the room, noticing a brunette woman to the far right helping put make up on a woman with bright red hair and she sees another woman with blonde hair wearing the same silk white robe Liv is wearing, on her phone scrolling through whatever she's reading. 

_"Well, outside of being less desirable after accidentally killing that man."_ Liv says as she takes a seat, Becky walks in front of her. Becky quickly realizes what Liv means when she says she became less desirable, she means that her days of prostitution are probably over and instead of pushing the conversation on that highly illegal crime, Becky decides to change the conversation. _"So, have you seen Sarah lately?"_ Becky asks, putting her hands on her hips thinking about putting Sarah's best friend in jail over drugging her and trying to kill her. 

_"She's not talking to me, but hopefully she'll forgive me one day. I know that I made the right decision saving you, and maybe an extended jail time will do Sarah some good."_ Liv says as she crosses her legs, exposing her thighs which quickly causes Becky to look back at Liv's face to avoid gawking at her thighs. _"Yeah, is there anything else you wanted to talk about Liv?"_ Becky asks, she hopes that Sarah is never let out, but she won't tell Liv that. She knows that she was given two options, let Liv go free or let Sarah go free. She made the obvious choice and decided that Liv is the one with potential and had the right to be free. 

Liv stands up and smiles at Becky, _"I_ _just wanted to personally thank you for saving me, for believing in me, and for helping me stay free. You're the first Demon Hunter that I was never afraid of, that showed me that maybe you aren't all so bad."_ Liv says as she wraps her arms around Becky's body, under her arms and she nuzzles her face into Becky's neck. _"Thank you Becky, and I want to show my thanks in a special way."_ Liv adds, making Becky's body shudder when she feels Liv's murmur in her neck. _"That's great to here Liv, I'm glad I was able to save you."_ Becky says as she tries to gently push Liv away, but then suddenly she feels someone hug her from behind. 

_"Group hug!"_ Naomi says as she tightens her grip around Becky and Liv, nuzzling her face into the otherside of Becky's neck. Becky can see the smug look on the faces of the brunette and redhead, and she feels like prey about to get jumped on by a group of wolves. _"I'm not much of a hugger."_ Becky nervously says as she feels Liv's and Naomi's hot breaths on her neck. _"You look like a hugger to me, my names Brooke by the way."_ The brunette woman says as she graphs Becky's right hand, Becky notices that the woman isn't wearing anything underneath her robe and when she hugs Becky's arm, she can feel the back of her hand touching her pussy. 

_"She's definitely a hugger, my name is Eva and that blonde over there is Kelly Kelly."_ Eva says with a big grin on her face as she hugs Becky's left arm, and just like Brooke she's wearing nothing but a white silk robe with nothing underneath. Becky feels lightheaded and betrayed all of a sudden by Liv, she trusted her and this is how she's repaying her. _"Liv, what are you doing?"_ Becky asks, her tone full of pain and hurt. Liv doesn't look up at her to see the look on Becky's face, _"I'm thanking you Becky, the succubus way."_ Liv says as she kisses the side of Becky's neck sending a little shockwave of pleasure coursing through her body. 

_"That's right, and we want to thank you for saving one of our own Becks."_ Naomi says as she gives Becky's neck a kiss too, sending a stronger wave of pleasure running through her body than Liv's kiss did. She's a full blooded Succubus, _'This is bad'_ Becky thinks to herself as she is caught in a room with five Succubus and she didn't bring her gun at all. Brooke & Eva start to dry hump her hands, causing even more shockwaves of pleasure to hit her out of no where. 

_"You're going to leave this place beyond satisfied, Demon Hunter."_ Brooke says as she stops grinding on the back of Becky's hand and brings it to her mouth to suck on her fingers. Becky bites her lips, trying to suppress the inner desire that all four women are forcing her to feel at the moment. Which becomes borderline impossible when Liv and Naomi start licking, kissing and sucking on her neck. Becky can't even think straight or put up more of a defense when Kelly Kelly graphs her face and gives her one big kiss on the lips that seals her fate. _"You girls can't have all the fun."_ Kelly says as she gives Becky another long kiss on the lips, sending even more waves of pleasure through her body that overtakes the feeling of betrayal and hurt she's feeling. 

Naomi slides her hands down Becky's body and starts to unbutton her blue jeans, kissing her neck in the process before she leans down to pull down Becky's pants, revealing her black panties and bare ass to the other five women in the room. _"Oooh girl, you've got a cute little booty on you."_ Naomi says as she gives Becky's ass cheek a playful little smack with both hands, the 'compliment' makes Becky shudder in disgust and twisted delight as Becky's body is filled with a surge of pleasure, Eva and Brooke take a handful of her ass and squeeze it while giggling like schoolgirls. 

_"It's so soft"_ Brooke says as she kneads Becky's left asscheek with her right hand, causing Becky to moan into the mouth of Kelly Kelly. _"We're going to give your ass all the love and attention it's just crying out for."_ Eva says softly as she kneads Becky's right ass-cheek. That statement makes her shudder in fear and anticipation, Kelly pulls away to smile at the dazed look on Becky and the drool on her chin. _"You're so cute, and your lips taste so good."_ Kelly says as she licks her lips before looking over at Liv who is still licking, kissing and sucking on Becky's neck. 

_"Why don't you give her a kiss on the lips Liv?"_ Kelly asks as she rubs Liv's back, while Naomi slowly pulls down Becky's black panties to reveal her cute little asshole and pussy. Liv stops kissing Becky's neck, hesitant to even raise her head and look up to Becky because she doesn't want to see the betrayal on her savior's face. Becky bites her lower lips when she feels Naomi start to cover has ass with kisses, sensually rubbing her thighs as she does it. _"Don't be shy Liv, she wants it. Don't you?"_ Brooke asks as she gets on her knees and runs her hands up and down her thighs, inching closer and closer to her pussy. 

_"I want it."_ Becky says, her inner desired forced out of her by the four Succubus surrounding her, they all giggle at how they were able to force-or how they see it, release the true feelings of this Demon Hunter. Eva gets down on her knees and starts rubbing her other leg the same way Brooke is. Liv raises her head and looks at Becky's face for the first time since this started and she feels immediate guilt when she sees Becky's face. Lust, hurt, anger, and betrayal have twisted Becky's face, Liv quickly closes her eyes and kisses Becky. Liv's lips aren't as potent as Kelly's, but her lips still feel good.

Naomi spreads Becky's ass-cheeks, getting a better look of Becky's cute little quivering asshole. A smile crosses Naomi's face, it looks virgin tight and it is. Becky doesn't do anal, but once Naomi is done with her. She'll be a happy anal loving slut, Naomi licks her lips before she leans in and gives Becky's asshole a big kiss. When Becky feels Naomi's lips on her forbidden hole, it snaps her back into reality. She pulls her head away from Liv's kiss, _"What are you doing?!"_ Becky asks incredulously, causing the other women quite a shock at how she was able to snap out of five Succubus coercing her. But, then again this is the woman that was able to snap out of Lady Mandy Rose's coercing powers. 

_"Calm down sugar, you'll love it."_ Naomi says reassuringly as she gives Becky's asshole another kiss, trying to calm the fidgeting Demon Hunter. Eva & Brooke slide their hands up until they're both rubbing Becky's wet pussy, causing her to let out a moan at the touch of Eva and Brooke. Kelly gently shoves Liv's head out of the way so that she can pull Becky in for a kiss, quickly shoving her tongue down Becky's throat and wildly exploring her mouth. 

The kiss has it's effect, effectively calming down the Demon Hunter and ending her fruitless efforts to escape. Naomi gives Becky's asshole one long lick, causing Becky a mixture of disgust and pleasure. Naomi repeats this process until she is rapidly licking up and down Becky's asshole. Brooke and Eva start to kiss and lick Becky's ass-cheeks while Naomi switches from licking Becky's asshole to sucking on it. Kelly pulls her lips away from Becky's lips, _"Liv, why don't you get on your knees and give Becky's pussy a taste."_ Kelly orders softly before she resumes kissing Becky. Liv nods her head before kneeling down in front of Becky shaven pussy. 

Liv places kisses and licks all over Becky's thighs before she eventually gives Becky's pussy one long lick, moaning at the taste of Becky's juices. Becky moans into Kelly's mouth, Liv starts rubbing her pussy as she laps away at Becky's pussy, loving the muffled sound escaping Becky's lips. _"You're asshole tastes so good Becks."_ Naomi says as she pulls away from Becky's delicious asshole, _"Let me get a taste."_ Brooke says politely as Naomi nods her head and turns Becky's body to the side, Brooke shoves her face between Becky's asscheeks and gives her asshole a rapid licking. _"Mmmm, it does taste good. Have a taste Eva."_ Brooke says, licking her lips and turning Becky's body to the right to allow Eva the chance to give Becky's virgin asshole a good licking. 

Becky shudders when she feels Eva's tongue on her, the small feeling of disgust is gone after three skilled tongues have properly rimmed her asshole. _"See Becks, I told you you'd start to enjoy it. Just wait until we're fucking it."_ Naomi says before she pulls Becky's ass back into her face, and resumes licking her asshole with even more passion. Hearing that causes Becky's asshole to quiver in anticipation and fear. 

Liv shoves her right index and middle finger inside Becky's wet and aching pussy causing her to moan loudly into Kelly's mouth, there's still fight left inside Becky and she's trying to do everything in her power to prevent herself from orgasming. Kelly pulls away from Becky's lips, which helps stop Becky's bubbling orgasm to overload. _"Let's take this off, you look so uncomfortable with it on."_ Kelly says as she graphs the bottom of Becky's plain black v-neck t-shirt and raises it up. Becky mindlessly helps Kelly take it off of her and Kelly throws it to the side before helping Becky out of her black and white sports bra.

 _"Your cute little tits need some loving too, don't you think Becky."_ Kelly asks as she cups Becky's modest tits and leans down, giving them both a nice cool blow causing Becky's mind to short circuit at the thought of her getting her tits at the same time as she's getting her ass and pussy licked. _"Yes."_ Becky replies, practically growling with need and unbridled lust. All the women giggle at the desperate neediness in Becky's voice, Kelly smiles before she leans forward and puts her lips around Becky's erect left nipple, and with her left hand she pinches and twists Becky's right nipple. 

Liv starts to lick and suck on Becky's enlarged clitoris, _"Oh shit!"_ Becky screams out as she graphs Liv's head to try and push her off of her, but it's already too late. With Kelly licking and sucking on her tits, with Naomi licking circles around her asshole, and Liv fingering her pussy, licking her clitoris pushes Becky over the edge, she throws her head back, and her eyes roll to the back of her head as she experiences a powerful orgasm that nearly causes her to fall down to the floor. 

Liv licks Becky's delicious pussy juice off her lips, and Liv decides that it's the tastiest thing that she's ever had. _"This isn't the end Becky, this is only the beginning."_ Kelly says to Becky with a devilish grin on her face, Becky is too out of it to respond which causes Kelly to laugh. _"Come on, let's get you over to that couch."_ Kelly adds as Brooke, Eva, Liv and Naomi get up to their feet with smiles on their faces. Brooke wraps her arms around Becky's left arm, while Eva wraps her arms around Becky's right arm and the five women guide Becky to the black leather couch in the corner of the room. 

_"Let's get you out of these pants and shoes."_ Naomi says as she gets on her knees, she starts to untie Becky's shoes and help her out of them. Throwing them behind her out of the way, then she helps Becky step out of her pants and panties and throwing them behind her too. _"Now get on your knees on the couch Becks."_ Naomi says as she stands back up, a mindless and naked Becky gets on the couch, she spreads her knees back and arcs her back, looking back at the five Succubus who all gawk at her cute little ass, practically drooling at the sight. 

_"Who should get it first?"_ Brooke asks as she crosses her arms, _"I think it should be Liv."_ Naomi says as she turns Liv's head and gives her a loving kiss on the lips, tasting Becky on her lips. _"Sounds good, I'll get the strap-on's and lube."_ Eva says as she walks away, hearing 'Strap-on's, and lubes' causes Becky to bite her lower lip in anticipation, her asshole quivers in need and desire. Liv and Naomi break apart, Liv walks toward Becky. She graphs her ass, looks at Becky's cute little asshole. Liv licks her lips before she leans down and starts licking Becky's asshole, causing Becky to moan as soon as she feels Liv's tongue on her asshole. 

Liv spends a good five minutes licking Becky's asshole, while Eva, Kelly Kelly, Brooke and Naomi have all put on their strap-on's, they're all black except Eva has a bright red strap-on. They're 7 inches in length, Liv pulls her head away from Becky's delicious forbidden hole before she brings her right index finger to Becky's twitching wet asshole. She starts to rub circles around Becky's puckered hole, building anticipation for the broken Becky. _"Please stop teasing me."_ Becky pleads after Liv continues to rub Becky's asshole with a finger, a big smile crosses her face. _"What is it Becky, what do you want me to do?"_ Liv asks, feigning ignorance.

There's still a part of Becky that wants to fight, wants to feel betrayed by what Liv is doing to her. But, she wants to feel good again. She wants to experience more of that pleasure that these women can bring her. _"I want you to f-finger me"_ Becky says nervously, she grips the couch in anticipation for the fingering that never comes. _"Finger what?"_ Liv asks as she playfully taps Becky's asshole with her finger, causing Becky to get a little bit heated at the teasing. 

_"Please finger my asshole Liv, I need it! Please!"_ Becky screams, wanting to know what it feels like to get her asshole fingered, wanting to get this whole night over and maybe things return to normal tomorrow. She'll never come back to Passion & Desire after this, or maybe she will. She doesn't know, she knows that sex with a Succubus is like a drug and it takes a powerful person to stop doing it. Is she a powerful person? When Liv finally shoves her finger up her ass, it proves that she may not be a powerful person because Becky moans loudly when a single finger pushes past her tight little asshole. 

_"Wow, it's so tight. I can barely get it in there."_ Liv says with an awed look on her face as she slowly inserts her finger inside Becky's asshole, Becky is filled with an uncomfortable pain and pleasure as Liv continues to push her index finger deep inside Becky's asshole. _"It looks tight, but I bet it feels so good. Doesn't it Becky?"_ Naomi says before she puts her right index finger inside her mouth and starts sucking on it. _"It feels good."_ Becky says as she bites her lower lip to prevent herself from moaning further as Liv wiggles her finger and bends it inside her ass. 

_"Okay Liv, time to get your strap-on off and let us have our turn."_ Kelly Kelly says softly as she places her hand on Liv's shoulders, Liv looks back and pouts as she was enjoying exploring Becky's asshole with a finger. _"Okay."_ Liv says as she drops her head and pulls her finger out of Becky, causing her to moan and miss the feeling of a finger inside her ass. But, it's short lived as Naomi shoves her finger inside her asshole causing Becky to softly moan and look back at Naomi. _"Mmmm girl, Liv was right it is tight, poor girl. But, don't worry Becks... After we all have a turn with you tonight, it won't be tight anymore."_ Naomi says with a devilish grin on her face as Becky's heart begins to race with anticipation.

After a few minutes of Naomi thrusting her finger in and out and exploring her asshole, she pulls her finger out only for Kelly Kelly to insert her finger inside Becky's asshole, causing more twisted feeling of joy to rush through Becky's body. Liv has put on her black strap-on and is currently stroking lube all over her plastic cock. _"Are you ready to get your ass fucked with a strap-on Becky?"_ Kelly asks as she pulls her finger out of Becky's asshole. _"Yes."_ Becky says as she looks back at all the girls wearing a strap-on and she feels her body get hot with anticipation, Kelly laughs at the response of the now broken Demon Hunter. 

_"Let's help stretch you out more then."_ Eva says as she and Brooke walk forward, placing their left index finger(Eva) and right index finger(Brooke) against Becky's quivering and loosening asshole and they both easily slide into Becky's asshole causing her to moan out loud as they shove their fingers deep inside of Becky's asshole, bending their fingers before stretching Becky's asshole as far as they can as they look back at an eager Liv Morgan. 

_"Look at this little hole Liv, are you ready to fuck her?"_ Eva asks as she and Brooke hook their fingers inside Becky's asshole and gives it a little tug open causing Becky to let out a yelp filled with slight pain, but mostly pleasure. Liv licks her licks as she walks towards Becky's awaiting asshole, Eva and Brooke pull their fingers out of Becky's asshole and they bring their fingers to Young Liv's mouth and she quickly opens her mouth and allow the two older women to shove their fingers inside her mouth, causing her to moan as she tastes Becky's delicious ass on their fingers while she hot dogs her plastic cock around Becky's ass.

 _"Tell me how badly you want this Becks."_ Liv says as she graphs Becky's ass-cheeks and spread them apart, _"I want it really badly Liv, please fuck me."_ Becky quickly says, deep down she thinks she's just saying it just to get this whole night over with and leave once their guards are lowered. But, there's a horrifying thought that passes Becky's mind that maybe they won't let her go, and maybe Becky will be okay with that. Liv giggles as she slides her pseudo-cock up and down Becky's asscrack. _"Call me daddy."_ Liv says, cackling with a devilish grin on her face. 

Becky's eyes open wide, and she feels her face burn with embarrassment. Call someone _'daddy?'_ that's so embarrassing, she could never do such a thing. _"Please no, just fuck me Liv."_ Becky pleads as she shakes her ass from side to side, Liv hums in disppointment as she looks back at the other girls who all look confused and pleased at the same time. _'This Demon Hunter is truly special.'_ they're all thinking as Liv looks back at Becky. _"Then I guess daddy nor will anyone here fuck you in the ass like you want to."_ Liv says as she slowly backs away, and Becky is filled with dread as she doesn't feel Liv's pseudo-cock between her ass-cheeks anymore.

 _'Wait, why am I so hurt by this?'_ Becky thinks to herself as she feels herself getting depressed at the thought of not getting her ass fucked tonight, she doesn't want to get fucked in the ass, right? She doesn't want this, she was brainwashed and forced to feel this good by five Sucubus's. So why is she looking back at them with such a pathetic look on her face, _"What's wrong Becks? You look so sad?"_ Naomi asks as she along with everyone else, is stroking her strap-on's, licking their lips as Becky is focused on their cocks. Becky looks back at the wall in front of her, _"Please fuck my ass da-daddy?"_ Becky says nervously, feeling so icky for calling another girl daddy.

Liv raises an eyebrow as she walks back towards Becky, _"That wasn't very convincing, you can do better."_ Liv says before she slaps Becky's ass once causing Becky to yelp out in shock and pain. Becky feels herself getting angry at getting spanked like a child, but once Liv places her plastic cock between Becky's ass-cheeks all that anger goes away. Becky bites her lower lips, _"Come on Becky, daddy just wants to make you feel good and once daddy shove this cock inside your cute little asshole..."_ Liv says before leaning forward until she's right next to Becky's ear, _"You'll experience pleasure you've never experienced before"_ Liv whispers hotly into Becky's ear, causing her whole body to shudder. 

Liv leans back until her back is straight, _"Now, do you want daddy to stretch your cute little asshole and fuck your brains out."_ Liv says with a domineering voice as she licks her lips and continues to slide her false cock up and down Becky's asshole. Becky's mind is racing, not only does she want to get her ass fucked, she wants her pussy fucked too. All she wants right now is to cum again, wants to run away, wants all of this be over with. _"Please fuck me daddy."_ Becky says softly as she lowers her head, _"Hmmm, not good enough. Say it with your chest Becks."_ Liv says as she slaps Becky's ass, causing Becky to yelp in pain and pleasure. 

_"Please fuck my ass daddy, I need your cock inside of me!"_ Becky screams at the top of her lungs, wanting to get this over with or finally get the very first ass fucking in her life. All of the girls smile and laugh at the desperation in Becky's scream, they all think that once Liv is done with Becky and shoots her with that special concoction that Mistress Mandy fixed up for them, all of this Demon Hunter's measly fighting will be over. _"Mmm, that's what daddy likes to hear. Now it's time to give my baby girl what she wants."_ Liv says as she stretches Becky's ass cheeks apart and slowly starts to push the head of her plastic cock inside Becky's asshole.

Becky moans out in pain and pleasure as Liv starts to push the head of her plastic cock inside of her asshole, _"Mmmm, I just took your anal cherry Becky. Don't worry, it'll hurt at first, but it'll start feeling real good after a while."_ Liv says softly as she gently pushes her cock further into Becky's ass, stopping whenever she feels like Becky is getting uncomfortable because despite this whole scenario, Liv does care about Becky and doesn't want to hurt her or cause her any true discomfort. Naomi sits on the couch next to Becky and starts rubbing her wet pussy to make it less painful for Becky because she feels the same way Liv does. Becky moans when Naomi's skilled fingers rub her pussy, and when Naomi insets her fingers into her pussy. 

_"You're doing so well babygirl, daddy is so proud of you."_ Liv says as she's almost half way inside Becky, the tone she's using irks Becky. It's like she's being talked down to like a child, but her annoyance is quickly gone with Naomi's skilled fingers nearly pushing her over the edge to her second orgasm. _"Mmmm, I'm half way in. Should I shoot Mistress Mandy's special potion inside Becky right now, or should I wait?"_ Liv asks as she stops pushing her cock further into Becky's asshole. Becky lifts her head, _'Mistress Mandy's special potion? That sounds bad.'_ Becky thinks to herself as she looks back at Liv with a concerned look on her face. 

Sensing this, Naomi shoves a third finger inside Becky _"Don't worry boo, it's just a special lube that'll help loosen up your asshole."_ Naomi says as she kisses Becky's back, sending more waves of pleasure throughout Becky's body, causing whatever fear Becky had over hearing whatever this 'Mistress Mandy special potion' is. _"I think that's a perfect idea Liv, but I think you should do it at the same time as Naomi shoots it inside Becky's mouth."_ Kelly Kelly says as she licks her lips, Liv looks back at her and grins. _"Sounds like a great idea, hey Becks do you want to suck Naomi's dick?"_ Liv asks as she starts to pull Becky off of the couch. 

_"Yes."_ Becky says breathlessly as she looks at Naomi who is gently stroking her black plastic cock, Becky is the opposite of a skilled cock sucker with a real one yet alone a plastic one. Naomi smiles and caresses the side of Becky's face before she puts her hand on top of her head and pushes it down until she's pushing the head of her cock against Becky's soft lips. Moments like these makes Naomi wish that she had a real cock when Becky nervously licks the tip of it. _"Oooh girl, you're making me wish I had a real dick right now. Have you ever sucked a dick before?"_ Naomi asks as Becky looks at her cock with a confused look on her face, _"N-no."_ Becky replies nervously, she's never done something like this before, but she's far from a virgin though. 

_"Well, I'm glad that I'm your first. Now just shove that thing in your mouth and bop your head up and down. I'll reward you with Mistress Mandy's potion, it tastes like honey."_ Naomi says as she rubs her tits and gently squeezes her hardening nipples. She sounds so sweet despite what she's currently doing to a brainwashed woman, but that's just the nature of a Succubus. They don't see what they're doing as wrong because whoever they're doing it to loves it beyond reason. Becky nervously wraps her licks around the tip of Naomi's plastic cock, and she feels like she's not doing a good job truly pleasing her rapists. 

She bops her head up and down Naomi's false cock for a few minutes with Liv standing still with a cock up her ass, _"I think that's a good enough job, I think it's time to reward you with a treat."_ Naomi says as she reaches for a button on the side of her strap-on, grinning as she looks at Liv who does the same. They mouth, _'1,2,3 GO!'_ before they push the button and a gooey honey like fluid shoots inside Becky's mouth and asshole. Unlike honey, it's not thick and oozes like water. 

Becky's eyes open wide when she tastes the fluid and when it shoots inside of her ass, suddenly she feels hot all over her body, her pussy burns with a desire that she's never felt before, her nipples become rock hard, her asshole clenches around Liv's plastic cock and her mind and vision becomes a blur. _"Ah, ah, ah."_ Becky softly moans as she licks the liquid off of Naomi's plastic rod, her body getting hotter and hotter as she digests the honey like substance. Liv giggles as she tightens her grip on Becky's hips, and starts to push her strap-on further into Becky's asshole, causing Becky to moan out loudly _"Oh fuck!"_ Becky screams out in pure bliss as Liv's cock easily pushes into Becky's loosening asshole. 

_"Oooh Becky, I'm all the way inside now. Are you ready for daddy to fuck your ass for real."_ Liv says as her hips are pressed against Becky's ass-cheeks, _"Yes daddy, please fuck my ass!"_ Becky screams at the top of her lung, looking back at Liv with a look of pure lust and desire on her face. A confident smile crosses Liv's face, she absolutely loves being called daddy by Becky. Liv pulls out her plastic cock until she's half way out, then she pushes back in, then she pulls half way out, and pushes her way back in. She repeats this until she is full on fucking Becky's asshole, Becky is moaning like crazy and with Mistress Mandy's liquid concoction still inside her asshole, spreading all around her asshole and seeping into her skin. 

_"AH fuck, oh god!"_ Becky screams out as she feels her second orgasm start to feel bubble up, a giant smile crosses her face as she feels that it'll be better than the first one. _"You about to cum Becky?"_ Liv asks as she pounds into Becky's asshole, the sound of her hips crashing into Becky's asshole repeatedly. _"Yes daddy!"_ Becky replies as Naomi stands up, graphs Becky's head and shoves her plastic cock in her mouth and begins to pound Becky's mouth as hard as Liv is pounding Becky's ass. _"Then cum for daddy!"_ Liv screams as she graphs Becky's ponytaill and starts to fuck Becky with everything she has. 

Becky's eyes roll to the back of her head, her whole body becomes numb with pleasure, and she black out from the most powerful orgasm she's ever felt in her young life. She doesn't remember much after what happens after this powerful orgasm, she remembers Liv and Naomi pulling out of her, she remembers Eva straightening her up, turning her around, kissing her as Becky wraps her legs around her lips and shoving her bright all red plastic cock inside her wet pussy, causing Becky to moan as she wraps her arms around Eva's neck. She remembers Brooke coming behind her, kissing her neck, rubbing her thighs before shoving her lubed up black pseudo-cock up her ass.

Eva shoots Mistress Mandy's special potion inside Becky's pussy, and Brooke shoots more liquid inside Becky's ass and all this easily causes Becky to cum for a third time, it's not nearly as good as the first or second time. _"More, more."_ Becky says mindlessly as she leans forward and kisses Eva who laughs into the desperate kiss from Becky. Eva returns the kiss, and Becky moans when she feels the potent aphrodisiac from Eva's kiss. _"Don't worry Becky, we're going to give you more. You just have to promise not to die."_ Brooke says as she positions herself better so she can better fuck Becky's asshole. 

Becky's whole body shudders in twisted pleasure at the thought of dying from so much pleasure, she couldn't think of a better way to go. Brooke and Eva starts thrusting into Becky, sending powerful bursts of pleasure throughout her sensitive body. It doesn't take long with their thrusting, Eva kissing her and Mistress Mandy's potion seeping into her body to cause Becky to have her fourth orgasm of the night that might have been as good as the second one. 

The next thing Becky remembers is them taking her to a bed somewhere in the building, she remembers riding Liv's strap-on as Naomi fucks her asshole while Kelly Kelly is fucking her mouth, shooting more Mistress Mandy's potion inside of her mouth, she wants more and she honestly has no idea how much she's came at this point, she knows that every woman had their chance fucking her asshole and making her cum. 

_"You're so beautiful."_ Liv says sofly as she kisses Becky's lips, Becky's eyes are glossy, her hair is sticking to her forehead from sweat. Becky looks up at Liv, her own semi-damp hair sticking to her face from all the fucking she's been doing, she's being fucked in the missionary position and her legs are wrapped around Liv's hips _"I love you Becky."_ Liv says as she peppers Becky's neck with kisses. _"I love you too daddy."_ Becky replies breathlessly, returning Liv's kiss when she starts kissing her. Becky doesn't know why she was so against this from happening, this has been the best sex and moment of her entire life.

 _"Well well, what do we have here?"_ A familiar voice comes from the side echos in Becky's head, she looks to the side and sees a grinning Mandy Rose and there's a very tiny ounce of fear inside Becky's heart, but it's quickly stomped out when a giant mindless smile crosses her face. _"Mistress Mandy, I want more of your potion!"_ Becky says all giddy as Mandy chuckles as she walks toward the bed, _"Oh you do, do you? Well you're going to have to do something for me."_ Mandy replies as she sits down on the bed, _"Anything, I'll do anything for it."_ Becky says as she reaches for Mandy's hand, Mandy graphs her hand and it sends a pleasant shock of feeling through her body.

 _"Well, since what happened with Liv. She's been toxic for my clients, costing her a lot of money."_ Mandy says as she kisses Becky's knuckles, causing Becky to smile at having Mandy's lips on her that she doesn't care about what she has to do, she just wants more of that tasty liquid from Mistress Mandy. _"I need you to become one of my girls, and I want all the money you make to give it to young Liv here. Just until Liv is able to resume her side job, can you do that for me Ms. Lynch?"_ Mandy asks as she licks Becky's knuckles, Becky's orgasm raddled brain tries to fully process what Mandy just said and there's a very small part of her that wants to refuse this obvious trap, but she looks back at a pouting Liv and it just crushes her heart. 

_"I'll do it, I'll do it for Liv."_ Becky says as she leans up and gives Liv a reassuring kiss, she doesn't like to see Liv sad or hurt. Becky doesn't see nor care about the devilish grin that crosses Mandy's face, _"That's just perfect, you're such a good person Becky."_ Mandy says as she stands up and leaves Becky and Liv alone to kiss passionately on the bed, she leaves the room proud that her potion is so effective, it'll be a high selling product when she starts selling it. 

In the room, Liv fucks Becky until she cums again, nails digging into her back as her eyes roll to the back of her head and finally passes out with Liv panting on top of her. _"I hope you enjoyed yourself Becky"_ Liv says softly as she kisses Becky's cheek, _"Because this is only the beginning."_ She adds as she snuggles her face into the crook of Becky's neck.

**Becky takes Liv's place as a prostitute for more of Mistress Mandy's special potion, with the small slimmer of hope that this would be a short time deal. However, Becky's mind was so broken that she became one of Mandy Rose's full time prostitute, giving all of her profits to Liv as she became addicted to cumming. Her mind broken, she lives out the rest of her life selling her body for sex. Her dream of being a revolutionary Demon Hunter is over, but she's not sad about it since she can get Mistress Mandy's potion any time she wants.**

****BAD ENDING****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read these series of one shot, this will be the end of The Mandy Rose/Liv Morgan saga. Let me know if want to see more or something different for this story. Would you like to see more Becky losing to women Demons/humans or would you like to see what would happen if Becky lost to male Demons/humans in her story?


	4. Dana's Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana is a quiet librarian with a low self-esteem, she's deeply in love with Becky Lynch and wants nothing more than to be with her. This obsession with Becky leads her to do the unthinkable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Story contains rape/non-consensual

**History Books: Becky Lynch & Dana Brooke remain friends, Dana eventually gets over her infatuation with Becky and finally finds her own true love. **

****Alternative Scenario****

Dana just can't bear the thought anymore of not being with Becky, they've been friends for a few months after Becky struck up a conversation with her when she ordered a book on the history of Demon Hunters and Dana was immediately smitten by the beautiful fiery red haired Demon Hunter, her beautiful face, perfect smile and adorable puns were enough to make the introverted librarian get weak at the knees. Dana has been contemplating telling Becky how she feels for weeks now, but she's always too scared to tell Becky how she feels because she just knows that Becky will reject her, it'll be in the most nicest way possible because that's the type of person Becky is. Dana just wouldn't be able to handle opening herself up to that level of hurt.

 _"You're spacing out on me Dana."_ Becky says playfully as she pokes Dana's shoulder, snapping her out of her daze. Dana looks at Becky's smiling face and can't help but to smile back. _"Sorry, I was just thinking."_ Dana replies apologetically as she gives Becky a look over, Becky is wearing black blue jeans and a black tank top revealing her tone arms that Becky has imagined wrapping around her and holding her tight at night. _"You said you had something on mages, I need it for a case that I'm about to work on."_ Becky says as she puts her hands on her hips

Dana bites her lower lip nervously, _"Y-yeah, I'll show you where it is."_ Dana says nervously as she reaches for her bag with the book of spells, her heart is racing with fear and guilt as she knows what she's planning to do is beyond wrong. But, she has no choice now. _"It's mostly in latin though, and I have been kind of practicing some of the spells in the book."_ Dana adds as she puts the book on her little table in front of her couch. _"I didn't know you could speak latin, or were practicing magic."_ Becky says, impressed at the new found knowledge of her friend. 

_"Y-yeah, I've been kind of thinking about becoming a cop or something to help out more instead of being a plain boring librarian."_ Dana replies as she opens up the book to get to the page she with the spell she wants to use on Becky. _"You're not boring lass, and I think it's great that you have a goal of becoming a cop."_ Becky says with a warm smile as she puts her hand on Dana's shoulder, Dana's chest tightens when she hears the compliment from Becky and the feeling of her warm hand on her shoulder. _"Thank you Becky, I hope that I can make you proud."_ Dana says softly as she finds the spell she's looking for. 

_"I'm already proud of you Dana, the last 5 months you have really gotten out of your shell, you see your worth and now you're talking about joining the police force. I couldn't be more proud of you then I am right now."_ Becky says as she squeezes Dana's shoulders, hearing that chokes Dana up and damn near causes her to cry. It does start to make her question her stupid and deeply irredeemable plan that she knows isn't the right way to win Becky's heart. _"You don't know how happy that makes me Becky."_ Dana says as she takes a deep breath, she looks over to see Becky's smiling face and she just wants to see her smiling all the time. 

Dana gently graphs Becky's hand with her right hand, and brings it down to her left hand so that she can hold it with her left while she places her right hand on the page with pentagram the spell she wants to cast on Becky. Dana takes a deep breath as Becky looks on with a puzzled look on her face _"Imperium."_ Dana says firmly as the page flashes and Becky's face goes unemotional, the light in her eyes dim as Dana takes a deep breath. 

_"B-becky."_ Dana says nervously as she gently squeezes Becky's hand, looking to see if there's a response. There is no response from Becky, she remains staring straightforward at nothing as Dana's heart is filled with guilt and regret. _"Look at me."_ Dana orders as she bites her lower lip, Becky mechanically turns her head to look at Dana and stares at her with dead eyes, not the eyes full of passion and genuine care that would just beam from her eyes whenever she talked about the things she loved, or her dreams that made Dana fall in love with her in the first place.

 _"Becky, I've wanted to say this for a while now."_ Dana says softly as she lowers her head, _"I love you, I've been in love with you ever since you came into my life 3 months ago. I love your smile, I love your laugh, I love how great of a human being you are. Being around you makes me want to be a better human being, I want to spend my whole life with you."_ Dana says, tears falling down her cheek as she makes her speech, she raises her head and sees a small twinge of emotion in Becky's eyes, is it sadness or pity? Dana doesn't really know. 

_"Tell me how you feel about me Becky."_ Dana says as she wipes her tears away, _"I think you're a great girl Dana, really sweet and you should never think less of yourself because you've got so much potential."_ Becky says, no emotion in her voice, sounding like a robot. But, Dana blushes at the way Becky feels about her, it makes her feel wanted. Dana smiles at Becky, _"Becky, I want you to tell me if you see me as girlfriend material for you?"_ Dana says weakly, her chest tightens and it feels like someones choking her because deep down she knows the answer.

 _"No, I don't see you as girlfriend material. You're like a sister to me."_ Becky replies, and Dana feels like bursting into tears at this 100% honesty. Dana nods her head, knowing that Becky and her aren't meant to be together, and maybe she should just stop it right here. Just sit here until the spell wears off in 60 minutes, Dana isn't exactly a expert Mage so the length of the spell doesn't last a long time or it might come to an end even sooner than 60 minutes so Dana has two choices now. 

#1, continue with what she wants to do so that she can get it out of her system and maybe finally move on from Becky, or the second option is release the spell and pretend that nothing happened-which is true because nothing has happened yet. Dana looks at Becky's kissable lips, she bites her own lower lip and she starts to truly contemplate her next move. She reaches forward and runs her thumb over Becky's wet lips, _"You are so beautiful."_ Dana says softly as she gently pushes her thumb into Becky's welcoming wet mouth, causing Dana to shudder and then quickly pull her thumb out of Becky's mouth. 

Dana takes a deep breath, _"Kiss my cheek."_ Dana says as she points to her left cheek, Becky obeys and gives Dana a quick peck on the cheek. A small smile crosses Dana's face, _"Give me another, but give a big long kiss."_ Dana orders, wanting to feel Becky's lips on her cheek again. Becky complies, giving Dana another kiss on the cheek and keeping her lips on her for a longer time. Dana blushes at the feeling of Becky's lips on her face. _"Tell me that you love me."_ Dana orders, blushing as she fidgets with her thumbs. Becky pulls away from Dana's cheek, looks into Dana's eyes. _"I love you."_ Becky says, but with no emotion to it. Causing Dana's chest to tighten with pain, _"W-we'll work on it."_ Dana says, fighting back tears as she thinks about what she wants to do next.

 _"B-Becky, what kind of relationship do you have with Officer Evans."_ Dana asks nervously, remembering the way that blonde officer would look at Becky when the two of them would show up at the library together, and Becky wasn't looking. _"We're friends with benefits, whenever I'm feeling stressed she fucks me and it helps me take my mind off things."_ Becky says, hearing this causes a twinge of jealousy to run through Dana's mind and she has no right to feel this way. But, hearing that it's Becky that needs to be fucked and comforted makes her feel a certain way. _"Oh, does she make you call her anything while she's fucking you?"_ Dana asks, her body getting hotter at the thought of a submissive Becky-which wasn't what she thought Becky would be. 

_"I call her mommy when I need a mommy to comfort me, I call her officer when I need to be dominated."_ Becky admits, Dana looks over at Becky and bites her lower lip. _"Well, I can be your mommy too."_ Dana says as she lifts up her t-shirt, she throws it to the side before unhooking her bra, taking it off revealing her giant tits before throwing it to the side. _"Becky, please call me mommy."_ Dana says as she leans back, fully exposing her tits to the love of her life. _"Okay mommy."_ Becky replies with a big smile on her face, Dana smiles back at Becky. _"Good girl, now why don't you suck on mommy's tits."_ Dana says, opening her arms to embrace her soul mate.

Becky leans forward and wraps her lips around Dana's left nipple, Dana lets out a soft moan as Becky starts to suck on her hardening nipple like a newborn baby, she gently graphs Dana's tit and kneads it along with sucking and licking her nipple. Dana gently runs her hand through Becky's fiery red hair, _"Good girl, mommy's here."_ Dana says as she runs her right hand down her body, pinching her right nipple before she runs down her body and she starts to lift her skirt up, rubbing her thigh sensually before gently touching her wet pussy. _"Get on your knees in front of mommy."_ Dana orders, Becky doesn't immediately get on her knees, which scares Dana into thinking that the spell is wearing off. But, Becky just spends a few moments kissing and sucking on her tits before removing her lips. _"No mommys milk."_ Becky says with a disappointed look on her face, which makes Dana think that Lacey lactates when Becky sucks on her tits. 

_"I'm sorry baby girl, but you'll get to taste some of mommy's juices."_ Dana says as she rubs the top of Becky's head, Becky looks back at her and smiles brightly as Dana spreads her legs. _"Lick mommy's pussy like a good girl."_ Dana orders, her heart racing as Becky slowly leans forward to lick her pussy. This has been a dream for Dana, she's fantasized about this moment for months and when she finally feels Becky's wet tongue touch her pussy she lets out a giant _"Holy fuck"_ in pure joy, _"Mmm, yes. Lick mommy's pussy, make her cum baby girl."_ Dana says as Becky pushes her face into Dana's pussy, kissing her and rubbing her face against her pussy.

This is like a dream come true, but there's a twisted feeling of disgust inside Dana's chest because this isn't consensual. She had to put Becky under a spell to make this a reality. _"MMmm, yes keep it up princess. You're making mommy feel so good."_ Dana moans out as Becky starts to lick and suck her clit, she starts rubbing up and down Dana's thighs. _"I'm so glad that I'm making you feel good mommy, am I a good girl?"_ Becky asks as she stops to look up at Dana with these cute little puppy dog eyes. _"Yes, you're making mommy feel so good. You are the best girl."_ Dana replies, leaning forward to give Becky a quick kiss on the lips. 

Seeing Becky smile causes Dana's heart to tighten in guilt, _'This is wrong, so wrong.'_ Dana thinks to herself, but it feels so right. _"Keep licking baby girl, and don't forget to put some fingers inside my pussy too."_ Dana says as she leans back against the couch, Becky leans forward and resumes licking Dana's pussy in addition to inserting her right index and middle finger into her wet pussy causing Dana to moan out more frequently. The sound of her mommy feeling so good makes Becky intensify her licking and finger, want to hear more of her sexy moans and taste her delicious pussy juice. _"Oh shit, baby I'm about to cum!"_ Dana moans out as she graphs Becky's head and pushes her face deeper into her pussy. 

_"Oh shit, oh fuuuck!!"_ Dana screams out, throwing her head back and her pussy juice covers Becky's upper lip and chin. Becky keeps licking and sucking on Dana's pussy while Dana is experiencing the best orgasm she's ever had. _"That's enough."_ Dana says weakly as she gently pushes Becky away from her pussy, she bites her lower lip when she sees Becky licking her lips to get more taste of Dana's pussy juice. _"I love you so much."_ Dana says, causing Becky to smile. _"I love you too mommy."_ Becky replies with more life to her tone, Dana has to fight back tears. _"You deserve a reward, why don't we go to your room?"_ Dana says as she graphs Becky's hands and stands up, Becky nods her head and she starts walking towards her room with Dana behind her. 

_"Take your clothes off, make it a show for mommy."_ Dana says when they enter Becky's room, Becky smiles as Dana sits down on Becky's bed. Becky slowly takes off her dress shirt, taking her time unbuttoning each button before taking it off revealing her black laced bra. Dana's heart begins to race as Becky reaches back, and unhooks her bra, she takes it off and throws it towards Dana and it hits her face. Dana is in awe at the sight of Becky's perky tits, Becky unbuttons her pants, she turns around and slowly pulls her pants down and bends over to give her mommy a good look. _"You're so beautiful baby."_ Dana says softly as Becky starts to take off her panties, her heart begins to race when she slowly walks towards her. _"Thank you mommy."_ Becky replies as she stands in front of Dana, blushing as Dana looks her up and down. 

Dana hesitantly reaches forward to touch Becky's pussy, they both groan at the same time, Dana groans at how wet Becky is and Becky moans at the touch _"You're so wet."_ Dana says in awe as she continues to softly moan Becky's pussy, Becky bites her lower lip _"It's because you made me so wet mommy."_ Becky replies as she leans into Dana's touch, _"I'm glad that I could make you feel this way, let me make you feel even better."_ Dana says, standing up to wrap her lips around Becky's tits. Becky gently graphs the back of Dana's head and pushes her head into her breast so she can feel more of her mommy's tongue. Becky throws her head back when Dana inserts two fingers deep into her pussy as she's licking around Becky's nipple before focusing on her other tit to give it some attention.

 _"Mmmm, mommy."_ Becky moans out as Dana gently bites down on her nipple. Dana graphs Becky's ass cheek with her left hand while she starts to rub Becky's clit with her thumb. Dana squeezes Becky's ass for a bit before she slides her hand between Becky's ass and she starts rubbing Becky's forbidden hole with her index finger causing Becky to shudder in anticipation. _"Do you want mommy to finger your asshole?"_ Dana asks as she continues to rub Becky's puckered hole. _"I want you to finger my asshole mommy."_ Becky says nervously, embarrassed that she has to say something so dirty out loud in front of her mommy. _"Good girl."_ Dana says as she brings her fingers to her lips to get them nice and wet before she inserts them into her ass. She's not going to just shove a finger up Becky's ass without lubing it up a little bit. 

Dana slowly pushes her index finger inside Becky's asshole, groaning at how tight she is. _"Mmm, more mommy."_ Becky moans as Dana continues to suck on her tits while fingering her pussy and slowly inserting her index finger up her ass. _"Do you like it when Mommy fingers your dirty little hole?"_ Dana asks as she finally pulls away from Becky's tits to lean up and give her a quick peck on the lips. _"Yes, it feels sooooo good. I need more."_ Becky replies, leaning her ass back into Dana's touch. _"Does Lacey fuck you in the ass?"_ Dana asks, trying to keep the jealous feeling down as she looks Becky in the eyes. 

_"Kind of, Lacey doesn't like to use toys on my ass. She says that she loves feeling how tight I am with her hands."_ Becky replies, she whines when Dana pulls her fingers out of her asshole and pussy. _"Do you want to get fucked with a strap-on?"_ Dana asks, looking deeply into Becky's eyes. _"Yes mommy, I want it so badly and whenever I ask Lacey she says no."_ Becky says, pouting as she looks for sympathy from her new mommy. Dana bites her lower lip, _"Do you have a strap-on and some lube?"_ Dana asks as she puts her hands on Becky's hips, _"Yep, I'll go get it for you mommy."_ Becky replies all giddy because she's finally going to get fucked in the ass like she wants so badly. 

Becky gets on her hands and knees beside her bed and graphs a box underneath her bed, giving Dana a nice look at her cute little asshole. Dana licks her lips as Becky pulls out a black box, she opens it and pulls out a black 7 inch strap-on and a bottle of lube. She puts the lube on the bed, she smiles as she crawls back towards Dana, looking up at her mommy with lust filled eyes. _"Good girl, now put that strap-on and s-suck on it for mommy."_ Dana says, her tone getting real soft and nervous when she tells Becky to suck on her plastic cock. Becky gives her that beautiful smile and nods her head. Dana raises her left leg up first to help Becky slide the strap-on, then she raises her right foot to repeat the process. 

Dana's heart begins to raise as Becky slowly pulls the strap-on up her legs, and when it's finally wrapped around her waist she wraps her lips around her plastic cock causing Dana to shudder and think _'God, I wish there was a spell where I can have a real dick because I bet this would feel amazing.'_ she looks at Becky eagerly bop her head up and down, getting the strap as wet as possible. When Becky shoves the entire plastic cock down her throat it unlocks something so animalistic in Dana that she damn near GROWLS in lust as she graphs the side of Becky's head and she starts to face fuck her, thrusting her hips back and forth. 

_"You're such a dirty girl, shoving mommy's dick down your throat like a cock hungry whore."_ Dana spits out as she continues pounding Becky's mouth, slobber and spit starts to build up and ooze out of Becky's mouth, her pussy gets hotter and hotter as she looks up at her dominate mommy with nothing but lust and desire. After a few more minutes of face fucking, Dana pushes Becky off of her cock. _"Get on the bed, mommy is about to fuck your cute little asshole."_ Dana says as she goes to graph the bottle of lube that Becky threw on the bed, Becky squeals in delight as she practically trips over herself to get onto the bed, she puts her head on her pillow, she arches her back up, with her ass in the air and her legs spread waiting for her mommy to give her what she needs right now. 

Dana gets on the bed and shoves her face into Becky's ass, Becky moans when she feels Dana's wet tongue eagerly lapping at her puckered hole. Dana moans at how tasty Becky's forbidden hole is, she could spend hours with her face between Becky's meaty ass licking and kissing this hole of hers. Dana shoves her tongue as far as it can go up Becky's ass, _"Mmmm, mommy your tongue feels so good."_ Becky moans out as Dana swirls her tongue around her soon to be plowed asshole, _"You're asshole is so tasty baby, I could just lick it all night."_ Dana replies, almost forgetting that she doesn't have all night to do it because her spell will come to an end in under 40 minutes, so she has to act fast and make Becky cum. 

Dana gives Becky's asshole one long and final loving kiss before pulling back to open up the bottle of lube, and starts to cover her plastic cock with it. Rubbing it up and down before throwing the bottle to the side, _"Stretch your ass for mommy princess."_ Dana says as she inches closer to Becky, Becky immediately complies shooting her hands to her ass and quickly pulling them apart, giving Dana a nice look at Becky's wet asshole. _"I'm going to fuck you until you cum princess."_ Dana says as she presses the tip of her cock against Becky's asshole. Becky bites her lower lip and patiently waits for her mommy to shove that cock up her ass, _"Mommy, please make me cum from fucking my asshole."_ Becky says, shaking her ass for her mommy's entertainment. 

Dana grins as she gently, but firmly graphs Becky's hips and slowly starts to push her cock into Becky's ass, _"Oh fuck yes!!"_ Becky moans out as her asshole is stretched by a strap-on for the first time in a long time, _"Mmmm fuck, this is truly a dream come true for me Becky. You have no idea how badly I've wanted to fuck you like this."_ Dana says as she continues to push Becky's own strap-on into her asshole, _"Are you happy mommy, am I making you happy?"_ Becky asks, wanting to know if she's making her mommy feel good. There's a small twinge of guilt remaining in Dana's heart as she looks at Becky's face, knowing that Becky wouldn't be doing this with her own free will. 

When Dana feels her hips touching Becky's ass, she smiles and says _"Yes, you're making mommy very happy and now it's time that I make YOU very happy with a good hard fucking."_ before she slowly pulls her cock out, only to push it back in, then she pulls it half way out, only to push it back in and she repeats this over and over again until she starts picking up the speed to where she is full on fucking Becky-the love of her life in the dirty little asshole. This is truly a dream come true for Dana, and to hear the delightful little moans from Becky damn near brings a tear to her eyes. It breaks her heart that this will be a one and only thing, but then she starts thinking about doing this more than once. 

_"I'm going to_ fuck _you in the ass every day Becky, aren't you happy!?"_ Dana screams out as she rams her cock in and out of Becky's ass, her hips hitting Becky's juicy booty causing it to jiggle. _"Ohh yeeesss, I'm so happy mommy!!"_ Becky moans out, the thought of being ass fucked everyday. Dana doesn't care how wrong this is, Becky is happy even if she is under a spell and all Dana wants is for Becky to be happy. _"Mmmm, I'm glad to hear that baby. I'm going to love this ass of yours every chance I get."_ Dana says as she squeezes and rubs Becky's ass. _"You're so loving mommy, I love that about you mommy."_ Becky says as she looks back at Dana and smiles. 

Dana smiles back, _"I love the sounds you're making, let me hear you cum baby."_ Dana says as she graphs a firm hold of Becky's hips, and resumes thrusting in and out of Becky's asshole. Becky's moans become louder and louder, _"M-mommy, I'm about to cum!!"_ Becky screams out as her orgasm starts to build and build. _"You're going to cum from getting fucked in the ass, what a dirty girl."_ Dana teases as she feels her own orgasm building from the strap-on rubbing her clit. _"I'm a dirty dirty girl mommy, I'm sorry!"_ Becky moans out as Dana's hips become a blur with her fast she's fucking her now. _"I love how slutty you are, now cum for for mommy!!"_ Dana screams out as they're both pushed over the edge. Becky's falls down onto the bed, Dana falls on top of her with her strap-on still deep inside Becky's asshole. 

They spend a few minutes on the bed, catching their breaths and coming down from their orgasm. Dana looks over at the clock on the wall, she has about 20 minutes before the spell wears off, she looks down at a sweat covered Becky Lynch. Becky turns her head to the side and looks back at Dana, smiling as her hair is clinging to sweaty face. _"I love you Becky."_ Dana says before she leans down and licks some of the sweat off of Becky's neck. _"I love you too mommy."_ Becky replies, humming peacefully as Dana's tongue slides over her neck a few more times. _"You taste so good, but let's go take a shower and clean you off princess."_ Dana says as she pulls out of Becky, Becky pouts her lips causing Dana to smile. _"Don't worry, we'll have more fun. Mommy promises."_ Dana says as she leans down and gives Becky's ass a kiss. Becky smiles and gets out of bed along with Dana. 

Dana fixes the bed, she makes sure that the strap-on is cleaned and once it is she puts the bottle of lube and strap-on back in the box and pushes it back underneath the bed. Becky and Dana soon after enter the shower, washing their bodies and exchanging kisses on the lips as they clean their bodies. Once they're done, they dry themselves off and put on the clothes they were wearing. Dana looks at the clock, 10 minutes left. They sit down on the couch, _"Tonight was so magical Becky."_ Dana says as she brings Becky's hands to her mouth and brushes a kiss on her knuckles. _"I can't wait until we do it again, so do me a favor and forget what has happened in the last hour for mommy, okay?"_ Dana asks as she reaches for the spell book and places her hand on the page of the spell she used. _"Okay mommy."_ Becky replies, Dana takes a deep breath hoping that Becky truly does forget what Dana did to her. 

_"Release."_ Dana says as she feels a surge through her body and feels Becky jolt, she nervously looks back at Becky who looks confused. _"What's the matter Dana, you look sad?"_ Becky asks, her voice full of concern. _"Nothing's wrong Becks."_ Dana says as she lets go of Becky's hand, _"Anyways, did you forget... Forget why you came here?"_ Dana asks, it feels like her heart is about to pop out of her chest. Becky looks down and starts to think, her mind is all blurry for some reason and she doesn't know why. The room is silent for a while until she snaps her fingers, _"I wanted to learn about magic, that's why I'm here!"_ Becky says, causing Dana to take a deep exhale of relief. 

Dana looks at Becky and smiles, _"Well, I'll show you all I know."_ She says with a forced smile as Becky scoots closer, it appears that Becky DID forget what Dana did to her and what she will continue to do to her for days to come because Dana isn't good enough to be her girlfriend, she isn't good enough to truly be loved by this amazing, kind hearted and talented woman. Dana looks over at Becky one last time, _'I'm a piece of shit.'_ Dana thinks to herself as she starts to think about what she wants to do to Becky the next time they hang out...

**Dana continues to put Becky under a spell and fucks her every chance she gets, feeling less guilty ever time she does it. Becky is blissfully ignorant of it, and she's happy during it? So what's the problem?**

****Bad Ending...?****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this story, leave a review and a comment on what you'd like to see more from this story. Any feedback or story idea for what Becky will face is welcome. 
> 
> *Control means imperium in Latin|Source: Google Translate


	5. Officer Evans

_"So it starts next week?"_ Lacey asks as she hands Becky a cup filled with her homemade sweet tea, Becky nods her head _"Yep, I start my undercover investigation on Stephanie McMahon and her organisation."_ _Becky says before she takes a sip from her tea. "How long do you think it'll last?"_ Lacey asks as she sits down next to her nervous friend, _"Don't know, it could last months."_ Becky says as she thinks about how someone as inexperienced as her is being assigned to investigate one of the richest and powerful woman in the world on her potential connection to the Dark Rose faction and the bubbling issues with demons attacking humans. _"The worst part is that I'm going to have to return to Passion & Desire to be one of Mandy's waitresses." _Becky says as she grips the cup of tea, remembering the last encounter she had with Mandy. 

Lacey looks at Becky sympathetically, _"If she tries anything again, let me know and I'll punch that nasty skank right in the jaw for you."_ Lacey says, causing Becky to chuckle for the first time since Lacey came over to her house. _"Thanks, but she said she's not going to do anything so long as I'm there. Not sure I believe her though."_ Becky replies as she finishes her cup of tea, _"I wouldn't either."_ Lacey says, putting her hand on Becky's back. _"I'll keep my eye on her, and I've got Liv to watch out for me too."_ Becky says, it was Liv that informed her that Stephanie enjoys the company of Mandy's girls. Liv has never had to do it, but this new information causes Becky even more hesitation on taking this mission.

Lacey notices the stressed look on Becky's look, she starts to think about what she can do to help her friend calm down for the moment. There's only one thing she can think of to loosen her friend up, Lacey stands up _"Hey Becky, It was good chatting with you. But I need to get home, do you mind walking me to my car?"_ Lacey asks as she smoothly unbuttons the top of her blouse exposing her cleavage, she does catch Becky giving her tits a quick look before looking away. _"Alright, it was nice chatting with you Lacey."_ Becky says as she stands up, Lacey looks at Becky's ass and thinks about how great Becky looks in those black skin tight leather jeans. Lacey graphs her purse and follows Becky to the front door, grinning as she doesn't take her eyes off the redheads sexy ass that she loves to eat out. 

Once Becky is close enough to the front door, Lacey drops her purse and pushes Becky against the door, Becky manages to put her hands up and prevent her face from crashing into the front door. _"What the hell Lacey?"_ Becky asks, shocked at the action of her friend. _"Keep your hands on the door you nasty criminal."_ Lacey says firmly as Becky takes her hands off of the door, Becky's chest tightens at the sound of Lacey's voice. Her southern accent getting thicker, making Becky realize that this is Officer Evans right now. _"Y-yes ma'am, what did I do wrong?"_ Becky asks nervously as she puts her hands back on the front door, Lacey kicks Becky's legs apart causing Becky to bite her lower lip. 

_"I heard a report about a nasty redheaded prostitute trying to sell drugs on the street, you fit the description."_ Lacey says as she looks Becky up and down, _"You've got the wrong woman, I'm innocent."_ Becky replies, looking back at Lacey and seeing the lust and desire in her eyes causes Becky to shiver in anticipation. It's been too long since Officer Evans has come out to fuck Becky. _"I'll be the judge of that you little hussy."_ Lacey says as she starts to pat Becky's hips, she slowly pats up and down Becky's body before she snakes her hands and graphs Becky's tits _"What are these?"_ Lacey asks as she squeezes Becky's tits as hard as she can causing Becky to hiss in pain. _"They're tits officer."_ Becky says, causing Lacey to squeeze even harder at Becky's flippant remark. _"Watch your tone you nasty, you're talking to an officer of the law."_ Lacey says as she keeps a vice grip on Becky's tits. 

_"I'm sorry ma'am."_ Becky replies as she feels a certain relief as Lacey finally lets go of Becky's tits, _"I'm going to have to get a better inspection on what you could potentially be hiding in there."_ Lacey says as she graphs the bottom of Becky's t-shirt and slowly raises it up, _"Wh-what are you doing?"_ Becky asks frantically as she tries to "prevent" Lacey from raising her shirt up, Lacey quickly graphs her wrists and put them behind Becky's back and she pushes herself forward until her mouth is right next to Becky's ear. _"Listen here you nasty fucking slut, I'm going to do whatever I want to you and if you're a good little whore I'll let you off with a warning. Do you understand me?!"_ Lacey asks, pushing Becky's arm higher up her back causing her to wince in pain. _"Y-yes officer, I understand."_ Becky quickly replies, wanting the pain to stop. 

Lacey smiles and lets go of Becky's wrist, _"Since you were so hesitant on letting me take off your shirt, I now KNOW you're hiding something. I'm going to have to do a thorough search on your body now you nasty little slut."_ Lacey says as she grips the bottom of Becky's shirt, and aggressively pulls it up, Becky lifts her arms up to help Lacey remove her t-shirt exposing her blackl bra. Lacey throws Becky's t-shirt to the side before quickly reaching for Becky's bra strap to remove her bra. Once Lacey removes Becky's bra she throws it to the side and immediately digs her polished nails into Becky's perky tits. _"Hmmm, what are these?"_ Lacey asks as she rubs Becky's nipples with both her index fingers up and down. Becky keeps her mouth shut to prevent herself from asking that rhetorical question Lacey is asking. 

_"I asked you a question you nasty slut, what are you hiding?!"_ Lacey asks angrily as she pinches Becky's soft nipples between her thumb and index fingers, _"Argh! They're my nipples officer, I'm not hiding anything. I swear!!"_ Becky cries out in pain as Lacey pinches and pulls her nipples like she's trying to rip them off. _"I don't believe you, you're hiding something. Cocaine? Heroine? Meth?"_ Lacey asks as she continues to twist, pinch and pull Becky's nipples until they eventually get hard in Lacey's fingers. _"No, you've got the wrong woman officer, I swear!"_ Becky whines out as she feels her nipples getting harder as Lacey continues to pinch and squeeze her nipples. 

Lacey eventually let's go of Becky's nipples, which makes Becky feel a mixture of sadness and happy that the pinching and pulling is finally over. _"It seems like you weren't lying, they were just your nasty nipples."_ Lacey says as she runs her hands down Becky's tone abs until she graphs the front button of Becky's pants, _"But, that doesn't mean you aren't hiding anything down here."_ Lacey adds as she starts to unbutton Becky's pants and slowly pull her pants down revealing her juicy ass and black laced panties. _"I'm not hiding anything Officer, I swear!"_ Becky pleas, which causes Lacey to slap her ass as hard as she can causing Becky to yelp out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

_"Shut up you nasty slut, you don't speak unless you are spoken to. Got that?"_ Lacey asks as she gives Becky's ass another good hard smack. _"Y-yes ma'am!"_ Becky quickly replies, causing Lacey to grin as she starts to slowly pull down Becky's panties, licking her lips as soon as she sees Becky's puckered hole that she loves so much. Lacey reaches over to her purse and graphs the bottle of lube she brought with her. _"I bet your hiding something in here aren't you ya nasty little slut?"_ Lacey asks as she rubs Becky's asshole with her thumb, _"No, there's nothing up my ass."_ Becky replies, shaking her head as she has to stop herself from leaning into Lacey's touch and Lacey has to stop herself from leaning forward and licking Becky's asshole like she badly wants to. 

_"Such a lying little skank, I can just tell that you're hiding something in there."_ Lacey says as she pulls her hand away from Becky's asshole to open up the bottle of lube and pour the warm gooey liquid between Becky's asshole, causing a cute little gasp to escape Becky's lips which Lacey notes. _"My my, are you enjoying this? I thought you weren't a nasty little whore?"_ Lacey says as she brings her right index finger to Becky's forbidden hole. _"I'm not, I'm not a-argh!"_ Becky is cut off when Lacey shoves a finger up her ass, _"Stop lying to me you Nasty slut, if you didn't like it you wouldn't me moaning like a bitch right now."_ Lacey says angrily as she pushes in her middle finger into Becky's ass, causing another moan to escape Becky's lip and for Lacey to raise an eyebrow at Becky's true feelings escaping her pretty mouth. 

Lacey laughs at how slutty Becky is, _"You're disgusting you nasty slut."_ Lacey growls as she inserts a third finger into Becky's asshole, Lacey loves how tight Becky's asshole is. It's been a long since she's shoved her fingers up her ass, she can't wait until she has her entire fist up her ass _"Oooh fuck!"_ Becky moans out as Lacey shoves a fourth finger up Becky's ass, Lacey reaches around with her left hand and touches Becky's pussy, a smug grin crossing her face when she feels how wet Becky is for her. _"You fucking slut, you're THIS wet with me knuckle deep in your asshole? How disgusting!"_ Lacey says, feigning disgust as she pulls away her left hand to focus on fully shoving her right hand up Becky's ass. Becky's face burns with embarrassment at how turned on she is by having her asshole fisted. She's supposed to be this respectable Demon Hunter, but secretly she's a nasty slut deep down underneath. 

Lacey finally manages to shove her thumb up Becky's ass, _"Oh fucking shit!!"_ Becky screams out as Lacey continues to push her fist forward until she has finally shoved her entire fist up Becky's ass. _"Hmm, it seems like there's nothing in here. Or maybe it's deeper in your nasty little asshole?"_ Lacey asks as she continues to push her fist deep into Becky's asshole, Becky moaning happily as her tight little asshole is stretched out by Lacey, _"Nasty slut, if you could just see your face right now."_ Lacey says as she has now shoved a majority of her arm up Becky's asshole, _"Oh fuck, fuck! It feels so good!"_ Becky moans out, her mind completely blank as all she can think about is how great it feels to have a fist and half an arm shoved up her ass. Lacey grins, and she slowly starts to pull her arm out

 _"Well, it seems like you were telling the truth. You're not hiding anything."_ Lacey says as she continues to pull her fist out of Becky's asshole, _"No please don't take your fist out of my asshole!"_ Becky pleas as Lacey has pulled her thumb out of her ass, leaving the other four fingers deep in her ass. _"What was that? You want my fist up your ass?"_ Lacey asks, staring deep into the eyes of Becky that is filled with lust and carnal desire. _"Yes, yes! Please fist fuck my ass, I need it!!"_ Becky screams, needing to get her ass fisted, needing to cum. _"Disgusting, I thought you weren't a Nasty slut."_ Lacey says, shaking her head in disappointment. _"If you want me to fist you until you cum, then tell me the truth. That you are a filthy disgusting nasty slut."_ Lacey demands as she moves her fingers inside Becky's asshole causing shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body. 

_"I'M A NASTY FUCKING SLUT, A DISGUSTING WHORE THAT NEEDS TO CUM FROM HAVING MY ASSHOLE FISTED, Please let me cum, please Officer!"_ Becky moans out as she pathetically screams out her nasty desires. Lacey gives her what she wants, she shoves her entire fist back inside her ass and she starts to push her fist in and out, Becky's moans get louder and louder as Lacey aggressively thrusts her fist in and out, admiring how 1 third of her forearm disappears every time she shoves in and out of Becky's asshole. _"Oh fuck, fuck! It feels so good, so good!"_ Becky moans out as Lacey fist fucks her until her mind is a blur. _"You really are a Nasty little slut."_ Lacey says, snarling as she's about to push Becky over the edge. 

_"Yes, Yes!! I'm a nasty slut, I'm so disgusting!"_ Becky screams out as she feels herself about to cum from getting anally fisted, _"Oh shit, I'm about to cum, fuck, fuck!!"_ Becky moans out as she clenches her fists and toes as a powerful orgasm is about to overtake her. _"Cum you Nasty slut, cum with my fist deep in your slutty asshole!"_ Lacey screams out as she pushes Becky over the edge, _"Oh fuuuucck!!"_ Becky moans out as she falls down to her knees with an intense body numbing orgasm, Becky presses her face against the door, still riding high from her orgasm that she doesn't even feel Lacey pulling her fist out of her asshole. Lacey looks lovingly at the sweaty face of Becky, her cute little panting and soft little moans are so cute to her. Lacey pulls her blouse off, and then her bra throwing them to the side. 

Lacey sits down, spreading her arms and legs. _"Becky... Becky, come to mommy."_ Lacey says softly as she waits patiently for her baby girl to come get her reward for being so good, Becky mindlessly turns around and looks her Lacey's beautiful tits that she always thinks about. She turns around and crawls a few inches until she naturally wraps her lips around Lacey's hardened nipple. Lacey wraps her left arm around Becky and lays back on the floor, she starts to lick and suck on the fingers on the hand that was deep inside Becky's asshole, softly moaning at the sweet taste of Becky's ass cream. 

_"Mommy's so proud of you baby, I hope you know that."_ Lacey says as she gently runs her hand through Becky's wet hair, _"I know it mommy, I hope I can keep making you proud of me."_ Becky replies before she resumes gently sucking on Lacey's nipple, waiting for her to receive her reward. _"Mmmm, just keep doing what you're doing and stay being you and I'll always be proud of you baby."_ Lacey replies, after a few more minutes of sucking Lacey's tits until she finally feels her milk shoot inside her mouth. Becky moans at the sweet taste of her mommy's milk, and Lacey moans as she can feel her milk shooting inside Becky's mouth. _"That's a good girl, you like mommy's milk. Don't you?"_ Lacey asks as she rubs up and down Becky's arm, _"I love it so much mommy, I want more of it."_ Becky replies before resuming her sucking, swallowing every drop of Lacey's tasty milk. 

Lacey softly laughs, _"You're so spoilt, but I love that about you my baby girl."_ Lacey says as she leans down and gives the top of Becky's head a kiss before she leans her head back and looks at the ceiling, Becky continues to suck on Lacey's titties hoping like always that she can drink her mommy's milk forever but she knows that she'll have to pull away and Lacey will have to leave to go home to her family, a thought that does weigh heavy on Becky's mind. But, they've been doing this for years and it's a great stress reliever for her and for Lacey because Becky has completely forgotten the dread she's felt over having to go undercover at Mandy's strip club. She's actually looking at the positives, what could go wrong? She's Becky Lynch, the one that'll change this world and be the most revolutionary Demon Hunter ever. She will bring down the McMahon Enterprise and bring peace to this city, because that is her destiny. 

****END****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story, please leave a Kudo and a comment down below.


	6. Essence of a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky lets her curiosity get the better of her when she uses the perfume given to her by her friend Liv Morgan that was made by the deviously charming Succubus Queen Mandy Rose, what could possibly go wrong?

Tomorrow is the big day, Becky's first ever undercover job as a waitress for _Passion & Desire, _and Becky has never been more antsy in her life as she looks at herself in the mirror wearing the official work clothes for her new job that Liv was nice enough to drop off at her house before she went off to work. Her "work clothes" is nothing more than a red lingerie bra, a red thong that exposed her ass and red stockings. This is something that Becky would never wear in a million years, but her cover story requires her to wear this. Becky lets out a sigh of defeat as she puts her hands on her hips, hoping that this will be a short term job, but something tells her that this will be a long undercover job. 

Becky looks over at her dresser, focusing on the perfume bottle that Liv gave her to wear for work tomorrow and it has given Becky this ominous feeling ever since she saw the label _"Essence of a Rose"_ it's a brand that Becky was unable to find when she googled it, and Liv told her that it's a custom made perfume that Mandy is planning on debuting and selling in the near future. So that means that blonde hair vixen wants her to be her guinea pig on a new mysterious perfume that she has no idea what could be in it? 

_'Maybe I should just toss it?'_ Becky thinks to herself as she walks towards the small bottle of perfume, _'Liv would tell me if there was something heinous in here, wouldn't she?'_ Becky thinks to herself as she graphs the perfume off her dresser, her mind start to race as she stares at the object of her distress. Fear & curiosity cloud her mind, _"I'm a fucking Demon Hunter!"_ Becky shouts to hype herself up, she should have no fear as she puts her life on the line every single day and she wouldn't have it any other way. Becky takes a deep breath before she extends her left arm, her wrist facing upwards. 

She sprays a small amount on her wrist and pulls it forward taking a quick sniff of the perfume and... It smells good? Nothing out of the ordinary, Becky shrugs her shoulders and tosses it onto her bed. _'Worried over nothing.'_ Becky thinks to herself as she refocuses on getting out of this geat up and putting on some normal clothes, but before she can do it her cellphone starts to ring. _'Who could that be?'_ Becky asks herself as she graphs her phone off the dresser, her heart skips a beat when she sees the caller ID: _Passion & Desire, _which means that Mandy is calling her to check up on her. 

Becky let's it ring for a few seconds to calm her nerves before she answers her phone _"What's up boss lady?"_ Becky says, trying to be as dismissive as possible towards the woman who tried to sexually assault her, _"Tone young Demon Hunter, as of tomorrow you are an official employee of mine and I expect my girls to be cordial and respectful to the woman who signs their checks."_ Mandy quickly replies, keeping a calm and cordial tone as Becky just rolls her eyes in defiance. _"Whatever you say, why'd you call me?"_ Becky says, getting more annoyed the longer she talks to this conniving blonde devil. 

Mandy chuckles lightly, _"I called because I forgot to tell you something about working as a waitress..."_ Mandy says, letting it draw out to cause more stress towards an already stressed out Becky, _"W-what is it?"_ Becky asks, trying her hardest to not stutter or show fear and failing. This small sign of weakness causes Mandy to laugh, and makes Becky want to punch her right in the mouth the next time she sees her. _"You're just adorable."_ Mandy says with a patronizing tone as if she's talking to a child, Becky clenches her fists in anger as Mandy clears her throat. _"Now, as I was saying... Working as one of my waitresses comes with some, let's say unwarranted touching from the customers."_ Mandy says, causing Becky's chest to tighten in fear. 

_"However-and don't be a cop, my girls let the customers grope them for a high tip."_ Mandy adds, crossing her legs in her work chair. _"I ain't doing that, and if some creep tries to touch me I'll break their fucking hand off."_ Becky spits out angrily, angry at the fact that what Mandy described is borderline prostitution and the fact that she might very well get sexually harassed at her new job. _"Don't you fret young Demon Hunter, if any customer gets too handy Sonya will be there to inflict punishment."_ Mandy quickly replies, slightly easing Becky's nerves. _"However, since you've been giving me lip I might tell Sonya to let what happens to you, happen."_ Mandy threatens, her voice cold and harsh. 

_"Then I'll just have to hit you in the face again."_ Becky threatens back, a snarl crossing her face as she squeezes her phone. _"If you do that I will out your identity personally to Stephanie McMahon, and let me tell you-you don't want to get on HER bad side."_ Mandy quickly replies, causing Becky to quickly shut her mouth from making a smart-ass remark. _"Now, I want you to apologize to me for your tone."_ Mandy says, leaning back in her chair. A devilish grin crosses her face as she looks at her computer screen, Becky's eyes widen in disbelief. _"You want me to do what?!"_ Becky shouts, flabbergasted at the gall of this woman. _"You raised your voice at your boss, that's disrespectful and unless you want a bunch of men to grope you without someone to keep you safe and your cover safe, you have to apologize to me_ " Mandy replies, Becky clenches her fists in anger and takes a deep calming breath. 

_"I'm sorry."_ Becky quickly blurts out, wanting to get it out of the way as fast as possible. _"What was that? That was the furthest thing from a genuine apology, do you have no manners Young Demon Slayer?"_ Mandy asks, putting on a fake tone of offence. Becky pulls her phone away from her breath and mutters insults under her breath before returning her phone to her ear, _"I'm sorry."_ Becky says, trying her best to sound genuine this time... And failing, _"Tsk, tsk tsk, it seems like you're going to have to deal with a lot of horny men tomorrow, rubbing and groping all over your ass & thighs, their greasy fingers rubbing and then penetrating your cute little pussy until you moan like the little slut that you were always meant to be." _ Mandy says in a sensual husky voice, during Mandy's speech Becky's body starts to get really hot, it's the same feeling she felt when Mandy tried to seduce her in her office.

 _"Hey! Are you trying to seduce me again?!"_ Becky asks, the heat in her chest travelling down to her loins causing her to bite her lower lip, squeeze her legs together and stopping herself from graphing her crotch, _"What? I know I'm God's Greatest Succubus, but I'm not that powerful Young Demon Hunter."_ Mandy says, feigning ignorance because she IS that powerful, but admittedly using her powers to coerce someone over the phone causes a migraine that is just not worth it. _"However... Did you perhaps inhale my handmade perfume?"_ Mandy asks, leaning forward to intently stare at the computer screen that shows Becky in her bedroom hunched over, trying to fight the gift that Mandy is trying to give to her. Becky's eyes widen in shock and horror, she KNEW that she shouldn't have used that stupid perfume, and now she's feeling a mixture of insane horniest and betrayal at Liv giving her that perfume. 

_"You are going to pay for this Mandy."_ Becky says angrily before she cancels the call, and throws her phone onto her bed. She stumbles toward her door, but stopping before she opens it. Her first thought was to drive to Passion & Desire so that she can punch Mandy in her stupid smug face, but she stops herself because she is in absolutely no shape to put up a fight because her mind is being filled with one single thought **CUM!** she needs to cum so badly, she needs it so badly, she backs away from her door and in the corner of her eye she sees her reflection in the mirror and she can't help but to turn her head to get a better look at her rocking body. _' **Damn I look good.'** _Becky thinks to herself as _she_ puts her hands on her hips, running up and down her side before stopping herself, _"Fuck!"_ Becky spits angrily as she pulls her hands off her body, her sexy body that **deserves to be worshiped and touched.** Becky shakes her head, she needs to weather this storm and hope that this feeling ends very soon.

Becky's phone start ringing, her first thought is that it's Mandy to call her back and tell her **what a bad girl she is,** and oh god the thought of just hearing Mandy's sensual voice again causes Becky's body to heat up again, it's a struggle for Becky to walk towards her bed because she's so entranced by how she looks in her new clothes. When she does graph her phone, she sees that it's Liv calling her and rage starts to build up inside of her about the betrayal of her friend, it quickly subsides when she thinks about how she wants Liv to **put her worthless slutty ass in her place,** Becky answers the phone call enraged, _"I can't believe you would do something like that Liv!"_ Becky screams, fighting back tears as she can barely think beyond the primal **NEED** to cum. _"This is not Liv, Young Demon Hunter."_ A familiar and sexy voice rings on the otherside of the phone, it's Mandy. _"Where's Liv, let me talk to her."_ Becky says as she lays down on her comfortable bed, all alone with no one to **fuck.**

 _"She's busy, entertaining our customers the same way_ you'll _be doing tomorrow."_ Mandy says, causing Becky's chest to tighten in anticipation about tomorrow, but instead of fear and anxious, now she feels giddy and impatient. She **NEEDS** to be **Groped** by a bunch of horny gross men, and Oh My God what is she thinking?! She's a Lesbian, she's never been attracted to a man in any way. _"Think about all the money and pleasure Young Demon Slayer... You'll never want to quit this job."_ Mandy says softly, staring intently at the computer screen as Becky's hand slides down her abs and into her panties, touching her wet needy pussy for the first time, causing a soft little gasp to escape her lips and knock her back into reality. She quickly removes her hand from her panties, but the damage is already done. 

Mandy licks her lips as she stares at her prey. _"What was that just now? My my Young Demon Slayer, are you masturbating to the thought of being groped by a bunch of creepy old men?"_ Mandy asks, getting all smug as her perfume is doing it's job perfectly. _"N-no, I'm gay. I would never fantasize about a man."_ Becky quickly replies, trying to fight this bubbling sickening feeling inside of her, the need to be **BRED,** she grips her bedsheet as tightly as she can to fight the urge to pleasure herself to the thought of getting **used as a piece of fuck meat.** _"Hmmm, we do have girls night so if you want some gentle hands all over you"_ Mandy says as she leans back, running her hand up her own thighs and she begins to rub her own soaking pussy. Becky's body heats up again at the idea of a bunch of women groping her body, but it's not the same level of heat as before. _"But, we both know that you want a man to touch you, you NEED a cock to penetrate and cum deep inside of you, don't you?"_ Mandy says as she inserts her index finger inside her pussy, causing herself to moan into the phone. Becky's chest tighten as the extreme heat returns, she needs **COCK-** NO, she doesn't. This is just the perfume infecting her mind, tainting her mind with impure thoughts and desires. 

_"Ahhh Young Demon Slayer, I need to tell you something. It's about a man's cum."_ Mandy says as she leans her head back, inserting her middle finger deep inside her needy pussy. _"It tastes amazing, once you get a taste of it you'll be hooked forever."_ Mandy says as she starts rubbing her clit with her, causing her to moan and tears to fall down Becky's face as her defenses are about to break completely, _"Please stop."_ Becky pleas weakly as she can't hold herself back any longer. _"Just pleasure yourself Young Demon Slayer, that is all that I have ever wanted to give to you, pleasure beyond your wildest dreams."_ Mandy says, stopping her hand movement between her legs. _"So I want you to start rubbing your pussy and cum, you deserve to cum and feel good Young Demon Slayer."_ Mandy says with a firm domineering tone, a smile crosses Becky's face, she **does** **deserve to feel good** , but it's so wrong, this is being forced on her, she can't do it... 

Becky slids her hand down her tone abs and down her panties, touching her wet pussy once more and causing another moan to escape her lips. _"That's it, now let the Essence of a Rose to overtake you and once you cum, you will be freed from it's effect."_ Mandy says, a half lie as she has no idea what will happen if Becky cums or how long the effect will last for that matter, Becky IS her guinea pig after all. Becky starts rubbing her pussy, causing her legs to twitch in pleasure. **NEED To cum to feel good** , to escape this hell Becky thinks to herself as she inserts a finger inside her pussy causing her to moan softly into the phone, _"Mmmm, I love that sound. I want to hear more of your delicious moans Young Demon Slayer."_ Mandy says as she resumes fingering her pussy, Mandy's moans and praises drive Becky crazy with need, she shoves another finger deep inside her pussy, eliciting more moans to escape her beautiful lips. _"Oh fuck."_ Becky moans out as she brushes her clit with her thumb, 

_"Mmmm, I can't wait to see your pretty face covered in cum Young Demon Slayer."_ Mandy moans out as she tries to focus on her computer screen to see Becky pleasuring herself, **Mmmmh, cum!** Becky has never once been attracted to men in her life, and the thought of random men she doesn't even know covering her face with their seeds causes her to lick her lips, **she needs a cock right now,** Mandy's cursed perfume is making her feel this way, Becky bites her lower lips, she would never have these feelings of lustful **NEED** of a cock, **MULTIPLE cocks** to cover her with their seed, to fill her up and **BREED** her like the bitch in heat she is right now. _"What are you thinking about right now?"_ Mandy says, licking her lips as she can feel that Becky is about to cum

 _"C-cocks."_ Becky says weakly, it's not because she wants to, it's the perfume that is clouding her mind with thoughts of cocks **BREEDING** her and making her a cock whore that she was always meant to be. _"Mmmm, no need to hold it back. Shout it, shout your desires to the top of your lungs Young Demon Slayer."_ Mandy says as she starts to wildly finger her own pussy, feeling her climax about to overtake her. Becky bites her lower lips to stop the words from escaping her lips, she **NEEDS** a cock more than anything right now, _"Ahh fuck, I'm thinking about cocks, I need a dick right now!"_ Becky screams as her eager fingers push her over the edge, Mandy's orgasm follows as she was able to hear the young proud Demon Slayer that resisted her powers scream that she needs cock like a little whore.

Becky's whole body is numb, that was the best orgasm of her life... But, it's not enough, she needs **MORE** , she needs to cum again, but she needs to **Cum on a cock** this time. _"Are you satisifed Young Demon Slayer?"_ Mandy asks, trying to regain her composure, she removes her fingers from her twitching pussy and licks her fingers clean, moaning at the taste of her own addictive pussy juices. _"No, I need MORE, I need a dick."_ Becky replies absent mindlessly, she's not so sure that she'll ever recover from the effect of this perfume, but she has to be strong and keep these urges under control until they subside. _"Mmmm, I can arrange for that to happen Young Demon Slayer."_ Mandy says, sensually licking her lips as she looks at Becky from her computer screen. _"I can arrange a gang bang for you too if one cock isn't enough."_ Mandy adds, causing Becky's whole body to shiver with need _"Mmmh, fuck."_ Becky says, gently rubbing her sensitive pussy, she absolutely loves the sound of a gang bang. **Multiple Hard cocks** all for her pleasure, she shakes her head and has to fight this overwhelming desire. 

_"Y-NO! No, I don't want a... Gangbang, when I see you again I'm going to punch you in the face."_ Becky says, almost breaking but being able to threaten Mandy causing a bemused chuckle to escape the sultry Succubus lips. _"You really are something special, oh well... Hope you enjoy yourself at work tomorrow, Young Demon Slayer."_ Mandy says before she hangs up on Becky, Becky ends the call and puts her phone on her bed as her mind races and it feels like she can't breathe. She needs to **fuck,** she needs a **dick** in her right now and it doesn't matter where. In her mouth, her needy pussy or in her tight little asshole, she needs it so badly and now instead of fear and dread over having to work tomorrow at _Passion & Desire, _is replaced with impatience, need and happiness as she starts to finger her pussy again to reach another orgasm. She hears a knock at the door, and it causes her to jump in fear. Someone's here, **Someone to fuck me!** Becky thinks to herself as she licks her lips in desire.

Against her own will, Becky gets out of her bed and walks out of her bedroom never putting on anything to cover her erotic work attire as she's just mindlessly heading towards her front door hoping whoever it is can just fuck her like the **whore** she is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story, comments, Kudos. & reviews are welcome.
> 
> I'm brainstorming on the next chapter and following chapters. I'm thinking about maybe holding off on continuing the ***Stephanie McMahon/Waitress Arc*** so I can focus on other one off chapters in this story that I want to do without confusing people with the story jumping from one time point to another, and ignoring a somewhat tight narrative structure like I did from Chapter One to Chapter Three. 
> 
> Would you like to see this Stephanie/Waitress Arc continue then focus on One Shot chapters, or would you be fine reading about other stories in between the Stephanie/Waitress Arc?
> 
> The following chapter or chapters will be focused on the two scenarios in my head about whom is waiting for Becky when she answers her door. If I feel like the first scenario isn't that long of a chapter, I might just combine the two scenarios into one chapter to make it longer, or if you'd prefer if I just make it two chapters even if they might be short so you won't get confused when you're reading it.


End file.
